Potter, Potter, Potter and Family
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: Harry finds a new relative he loathes until he lives with him and like him. Later, he sleeps with his best friends girlfriend. Hermione's pregnant - so what's everyone going to say!
1. Leaving the Dursleys

Harry Potter and the return of Voldemort (year 5) by hermionepotter  
  
I really wanna write a fan fic and I've decided to, but if its really crap just 4get readin it and go and read a good one but pls review it.  
  
The sun was shining brightly on Harry where he lay outside in the sun doing some Divination homework. They had all been given crystal balls to work with, but Harry couldn't see anything at all in his so he made all of his up. As long as he put death in it quite a lot, he thought he would be okay.  
  
Often Dudley would come and pester him but Harry kept asking him if he wanted Harry to look in his crystal ball, which frightened Dudley and ran inside screaming for his mummy.  
  
Just then an owl flew down and perched on a branch of the large oak tree that was in the Dursleys' back garden. Fortunately, Mr Dursley was out so he wasn't there to rant and rave and Mrs. Dursley was in the kitchen making some fruit salad as Dudley was still on his diet. He had only put on 5 pounds.and several more stones.  
  
Harry opened his letter and pointed towards the birdbath where the large owl could quench his thirst.  
  
Dear Harry, I should have told you about a month ago but I'm free. I'll explain later. Anyway, I've bought a house near Ardington-a witch town and I've been doing the house up over the past month. Anyway, I thought you might like to come and stay with me for the last half of the summer holiday or better still; you could come and live with me. Either way I would be delighted.  
  
Write to me soon Sirius  
  
'Yes please', said Harry to himself though not realising how loud he had said it. Immediately he ran through the house and up to his bedroom, where he found some spare parchment. He already had his pen so he began to write.  
  
Oh my God Sirius I would love to come. I would also love to live with you. Anything to get away from these muggles. Not that I want to come and live with you because of that. Anyway, please write back telling me where and when I can move in. I'm so excited!  
  
At least something in my life decides to go well. Love Harry xxx  
  
He began to pack straight away and was so excited he forgot lunch. Dudley kept asking him why he was in such a happy mood but decided not to tell him because he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He wanted to gloat by himself.  
  
After a small lunch consisting of two carrots, and when he had finished packing (it didn't take him long because he didn't have many things), he started his potions homework thinking that if he finished his homework he would be able to spent as much time as possible with Sirius. It was about Dorsen Weed and Kolykork, which makes you become invisible for 40 minutes at a time.  
  
When the clock strode t3p.m., Harry had just finished his homework. It had taken him around two hours because for one it was meant to be ten parchments long and two, the homework was set by Professor Snape.  
  
Just then an owl flew inside his window. Harry immediately knew this was a letter from Sirius because it was the same owl. He opened it as quickly as he could without tearing the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm as happy as can be! I'm already on my way. I will be there around six if you don't mind. You can be free of the Dursleys' for as long as possible now. I think you better tell them that you're leaving for good before I come. Oh, and by the way, I'll be coming via car. I bought one and think you're going to like it. It's called a porche. I've never heard of it but the man said it was the latest and fastest model.  
  
See you as soon as possible, Sirius  
  
Harry was ecstatic. He had never felt like this since he thought he was going to live with him. In fact, he thought he was happier because he knew it had to happen this time. He ran downstairs and pelted into the front room.  
  
'So.how's ickle, likkle dudders?' Harry said chubbing (squeezing)his cheeks. Vernon lowered his paper. 'And how is uncle Vernon on this beautiful day?' Harry continued not realising that it was pouring down with rain unlike Mr. Dursley who looked out the window and became quite horrified that Harry was acting so strange. 'If this some kind of joke or act because you want something then you can forget it. Or, more importantly, if this is something to do with your.your.strangeness, then you can drop it and go back to your room right now.' Said Mr. Dursley defiantly. 'Actually it's not. I came down here to tell you that in about one hour and a half I will be going.' 'Where?' said Vernon suspiciously. 'To my godfather's house, you know the murderer. I will be going to live there so I will never need come back. Thanks for looking after me for these last fourteen years but now I think my godfather wants to take on the role.' 'He wants you?' Yes, he does.' Harry finished his sentence then walked straight back upstairs to his room where he sat on the bed and waited. Thinking that he had only one more piece of homework to do, he got started on it. It was DADA. He loved defence against the dark arts. He should really, because he needed it. It was about another duelling charm called the norhexigon charm and it stopped you opponent from making any more hexs on you and if they did, would backfire and hit themselves. Harry thought this would be a good one when duelling with Malfoy.  
  
After writing all about who you would use the charm on (being careful not to put Malfoy in), Harry realised the time was half past five. He didn't have any more homework to do and he certainly didn't want to go downstairs, he got out his Firebolt and his broomstick servicing kit and polished the handle. Then he tried to cut any loose twigs off but the were all in place.  
  
When he packed his broomstick kit away and had checked three times that he hadn't left anything in his room, the time was five to six. He picked up his trunk and slowly heaved it down the stairs. H then ran back up and brought the rest of his stuff and Hedwig down in her cage. He'd just got down the stairs when he heard a beep from a car and a knock at the door. Harry ran to go the door and when he opened it he nearly didn't recognise his godfather. He was wearing a suit and his hair was freshly washed, combed and cut. His face was no longer gaunt and sunk, it has the biggest grin on his face (bigger than at the photos Harry has seen of his parents wedding) and his eyes were bright.  
  
'Hi Harry, where's your stuff?' said Sirius not taking his eyes off Harry. Before Harry had said anything, Sirius spoke again. 'I'm so glad you could come, it's going to be great. I've decorated your bedroom, but if you don't like it we can decorate it again.'  
  
'Um, thanks. I don't think I'll need to though. It will look just fine. Thank you so much. My stuff is just there.' Harry pointed to his left side and picked up his trunk. He started to heave it when Sirius had come in and picked it up. 'Go and say good bye to your family and I'll take your belongings to the car.' Harry didn't argue but he thought that he would have rather just gone and not said goodbye, but he thought seen as he would probably never see them again that he should. He walked into the living room where the Dursleys' were looking rather scared. Harry thought that seen as he hadn't told them that Sirius had not actually committed the murder, they were scared of them being killed.  
  
'Well goodbye, and take care. I suppose I should say thanks so, well, thanks.' Harry said with no real tone in his voice. By that time Sirius has walked in and Harry's aunt had recognised him from the television a year ago. She screamed loudly. 'Get out of my house you murderer!'  
  
'Harry you didn't tell them did you?' Said Sirius calmly. But Harry couldn't reply for a minute because he was in fits of laughter. 'No, um, they were scared of you coming to kill them so they let me do what I wanted if I mentioned you name.' Harry croaked out through lots of spluttering. 'I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,' Sirius said, 'but if you would put the chair down Mrs. Dursley, I can tell you that I didn't actually kill any one and I have been released. I'm sorry for my godson's behaviour,' who looked at Harry and slightly frowned but Harry was still in fits he couldn't see, 'but I do assure you that I have never killed anyone and I won't kill you.' Sirius tried to assure them.  
  
Harry was on his feet now and said another goodbye and walked out the door, Sirius behind him. 'Wow, Sirius! Your car's amazing!' Harry exclaimed. Sirius had a wide grin on his face. 'Get in then. I'll show what it can really do.' Harry looked at the Dursleys' who had followed them out. Mr. Dursley had a look of jealousy on his face and Dudley looked like he wanted to scream that he hadn't got one. Sirius and Harry got in the car and Petunia said not surprisingly,  
  
'Good Riddens. Filth all of them. She was filth, he was filth and their son is filth.' Harry had grabbed him wand and when he was about to say something to defend his parents and himself, Sirius was already there waving his wand at them. 'Never in all your life will you talk about Harry, James or Lily like that. Or, you'll find yourselves very sorry indeed.' Sirius said in a harsh voice that was deeply serious. Harry had never really heard that voice, well he wasn't sure, but he closest he thought was when he was talking with Wormtail when he betrayed his friends.  
  
Sirius walked back to his new convertible porche still with his wand directed straight at the Dursleys'. The Dursleys' were so worried that he would so something to them and that their neighbours would see Sirius that they hadn't breathed for several minutes. Sirius got in the car and put his seat belt on. Harry thought, Sirius must have been really close to his parents because the look in his eyes was like when he wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew. He knew that Sirius ad his dad were very close but hadn't actually realised how much.  
  
Sirius looked like he had calmed down a lot but if anyone had said anything about the Potters' he would have blown them up. Harry didn't know quite what to say. He wanted to say thank you for taking me away from them and to calm down and not let them get to you because if he would have to live with them for fourteen years of his life then he would have had to cope. 'Sirius,' Harry said calm and smoothly, 'you know that you shouldn't let them get to you and I know you wanted to stick up for them, so did I, but you have to turn away because otherwise you'd get in trouble and there would be so many hexes on them that I don't know whether they would still be alive.' He paused. He hoped it had worked. 'And they wouldn't have wanted you to waste your time on them and I don't know whether you know but that was why I blew my Uncles sister up two years ago . You know, just beforeyou scared the living day lights out of me because I thought you were the Grim.' That had done it. Sirius had a wide grin on his face.  
  
'Harry I know that I shouldn't have but I couldn't have stopped myself and I know James and Lily wouldn't have, You're right there.' Sirius paused. 'Did you really think I was the Grim? The Grim. Thanks very much.' Harry laughed. 'Well yeah. And then my divination teacher said my tea leaves had the Grim in, but that was when I didn't know she was fake.' Sirius laughed. Slowly he realised what Harry had said before. 'Harry, you blew your Uncle's Aunt up? Harry your not allowed to do magic outside school, and on a muggle. Did you get a warning? You should have got expelled for something like that. Why didn't tell me before. What happened?' Sirius kept bombarding Harry with questions about this till finally Harry gave up and cut in. 'Sirius, I didn't mean to I just lost my temper and I mean I didn't do it with a wand and no I didn't get a warning. I should have been expelled because I had got a warning before, but it wasn't my fault. A house-elf dropped a cake on the floor but Fudge was lenient because he thought you were after me and didn't want me killed and thought the best place for me to go was Hogwarts. And it didn't really crop up in conversation. "Oh, by the way a couple of months ago I blew up Aunt Marge thought you'd like to know."' Sirius wasn't expecting all that. He looked shocked, but then once it had sunk in he laughed. 'Okay, calm down. Don't get stressed. Touchy, ay. Hope I don't have to live with this. Anyway, what happened?'  
  
'Well, um, she was saying that my father was useless and then my Uncle said my dad didn't work, so she called him loads of stuff and I sort of lost control and the next minute she was in the air and was expanding.' Harry was looking at Sirius who had a strange look on his face. Harry, who couldn't quite work out what the look was, but realised that Sirius wasn't going to smile after Harry's last comment decided to remain silent so Sirius could calm down. 


	2. Sirius' Home

Finally, after some conversation over Sirius's home, how Sirius didn't know all the people in the village and wanted Harry back when it went dark (which Harry had said that he would be fine but agreed in the end) and quidditch, Sirius and Harry drove past a bright blue sign saying Ardington.  
  
Sirius kept going around bends at 50mph so Harry had to cling to the car when suddenly the car came to an abrupt halt. 'Welcome, Harry to your new home.' Sirius said warmly as Harry looked up and his new house. It was two storeys, but had an attic as a room. It was detached, in a cul de sac but the cul de sac was spaced out with at least space for two houses the same size to fit in. The house was quite new and had a double garage on the right hand side. In the middle were two oak front doors that matched the window frames.  
  
Harry looked speechless. 'Wow.Sirius.' He Stammered. 'Your house.it's so.' he meant to say brilliant but. 'big.'  
  
'Our house Harry.' Sirius smiled. Harry smiled.  
  
They reached the doors. Sirius pulled out a large silver key. He put in the door and twisted it.  
  
When they went through, Harry was speechless and how modern and big it was. His mouth was wide open while he was just spinning around on the spot for at least five minutes before finally Sirius said something.  
  
'So, Harry, are you going to just stand there for the rest of the holidays because if you are could tell me so I could bring your bed down here?' Sirius said grinning.  
  
'Wha..What, er, what were you saying?' Harry said coming out of his thoughts.  
  
'Nothing. Are you coming in then?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Yeh, sure.' Harry waked further in after taking off his shoes. Sirius led him into the front room where Harry thought was at least 2/3s of a quidditch pitch. There was a portrait on the right side of the wall. He realized it was of himself and his parents when he was one.  
  
'Sirius.the picture.where did you get it?' Harry stammered. Sirius gave him a sad but warm and gentle smile.  
  
'Before your parents.died.they had a portrait done. It was Lily's idea. I think it was because she knew that they were going to.to die soon, she could see into the future.and probably thought when you grew up you would appreciate it. I recall that day she asked me to keep it. She didn't tell James but she had a copy made so he wouldn't ask where it went. She didn't tell him anything she saw unless it was good or important. She didn't want to worry him.' A rather sad smile lingered on Sirius' lips. It looked like he was recalling the past for he has a small tear forming in his right eye.  
  
Sirius snapped out of it after a couple of minutes. Harry hadn't disturbed him because for one he wouldn't know what to say, and two, he thought better of it and thought he should be allowed to recall his parents, after all, he was very close with Lily and James. 'So, do you want to see your bedroom then?'  
  
Sirius had decorated it in blues. It had a wooden double bed on the left side with a bedside table on one side and a chest of drawers on the other. In the middle was a big window over looking the trimmed garden and on the right was a wardrobe, a desk and a table with a tv/video on it which was joined to a playstation 2.  
  
'The woman at the store said it was the latest and most best model that has come out. There was something called a game cube but I didn't like it. If you want to go and get that one I don't mind. I just thought that one looked nicer.' Sirius said in a voice Harry couldn't quite work out what the tone was.  
  
'Oh Sirius, thank you so much.' And with that Harry flung himself around Sirius with an unexpected hug. Sirius, though surprised, accepted him with open arms. 'Whatever you want Harry I'll get, anything.well anything that's possible.' Sirius said after realizing that he couldn't bring back his parents.  
  
'Sirius I don't want anything. Just your smile brings happiness to my face.'  
  
*** 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

***  
  
After 1 week Harry was settled in and thoroughly loved lived with Sirius. He loved waking up to the smell of bacon sandwiches waiting for him. He loved walking down the stairs and greeting a smile and someone who didn't completely ignore him. Harry, who had to pinch himself several times a day to see whether it wasn't a dream, couldn't believe it when he woke to heaps and mounds of presents in the kitchen and was so sure he was dreaming, he picked up a frying pan and banged it on his head which knocked him out almost instantly. Sirius was rather shocked at this.  
  
10 minutes later Harry awoke by Sirius. Harry was startled that Sirius was in front of him wafting him with a magazine, tried to reach for the frying pan again but Sirius got there first. 'No you don't. I'm not letting you lie on the floor for another 10 minutes when you have presents to un rap and people to see.'  
  
'What?' Harry said finding words to speak.  
  
'I believe it's your birthday. Happy Birthday!' Sirius said with a wide grin on his face. Harry studied him for a while before standing and heading towards what looked like a tower of presents the size of the Eiffel tower with Sirius at his side.  
  
*** After opening the humongous pile of presents, Harry found that he had all the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger standing on his left with parcels and balloons in their hands. Harry, who already didn't think that all his presents from Christmas and his birthday for 15 years could be as many as he had now, nearly fainted at the sight of more.  
  
He said 'Hi' to everyone and they replied Happy Birthday back. Remus was talking with Sirius, the Weasleys were all helping themselves to food apart from Ron who was with Harry and Hermione. Ron had not changed at all in Harry's opinion but Hermione had. Her hair was thinning out slightly and looked a lot prettier.  
  
***  
  
When the party was over and most people had gone apart from Remus, Hermione and Ron who were all staying the night. Actually Lupin was going to stay for good but Harry hadn't been told this yet.  
  
As Harry was putting some paper plates in the bin, a big wise owl flew down to the kitchen window and started pecking on the window to let it in. When Harry let it in the letter flew into Sirius's hands and the owl flew away.  
  
'Who's it from Sirius?' Harry asked while Sirius's expression darkened deeper and deeper. His eyes had turned shadowed like when he was in the shrieking shack.  
  
'Harry, sit down.' Harry took a seat. 'I'm, er.well, I've got to, er, a job for Dumbledore and I'm going to be a couple of months. I.I would ask Remus if he would look after you because he was originally going to stay but he has to come too.'  
  
'I've got to go back to the Dursleys'?' Harry burst out with a slight rage.  
  
'No.no, you can't. You have to go some where else. Some where, possibly at first you will hate living, but surely he will be better that the Dursleys. You are only going there because Albus has decided that it is time to know and that if I should ever had to do these jobs again, you couldn't stay at Hogwarts because you would get bored.'  
  
'So.where am I going?' 


	4. Harry's Uncle

Sorry if you have been wanting 2 read this.  
  
'Snape's house.'  
  
'What??? Are you mad? Living with Snape? I'd rather live at the Dursleys. Why would I go and live there anyway? We hate eath other. Surely he won't agree to this either.' Harry looked at Sirius to make him change his mind but he simply came out with.  
  
'He already has agreed. He doesn't hate you. I'm sure. He loves you.'  
  
'What?? Why the hell would he love me?'  
  
'Because.he is a relative of yours. Your uncle.' Harry was speechless and Sirius looked like he had hated telling Harry that.  
  
'What? My uncle but then he must be.'  
  
'Your father's twin.'  
  
'That bastard??? But they both are the exact opposite of each other. I mean their in different houses and their surnames and.and.' Harry stopped. He really hoped this was a joke. But Harry knew Sirius would not joke about this.  
  
'Harry. I know. Maybe now you know you will get along. James told me that if he died then I should only tell you when you're 18 or need to because he knew that Severus would not like you for you're his son. I am sure he loves you. He just doesn't want to show it because the few people who knew would think that maybe he still is on the dark side and he wants to gain your trust to take you to Voldemort.' Sirius paused. He looked at Harry who looked startled. 'So you see he does love you because he said he would take you in for a couple of months. If you and Severus get along so well when I come back then maybe you will want to stay there forever. I won't be hurt. I don't want you to go but if needs must.There is some protection there because he does not want to be killed by Voldemort ofcourse.'  
  
'.When.when do I HAVE to go?' Harry said dryly and without tone.  
  
'Harry.I am only doing this on Dumbledore's instructions. I don't want.'  
  
Harry interrupted. 'When?'  
  
'Tomorrow.' Sirius said quietly. He knew that Harry would react like this. He couldn't think of much to say so he said, 'Maybe we should get some sleep. We'll send Ron and Hermione home tomorrow morning instead of on Saturday.'  
  
'Night.'  
  
'Goodnight. I'm sorry you know.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Harry.' But Harry walked straight outside and into the garden and into his tree house. He wanted to be alone. He had an uncle. Not only that it was non other than Severus Snape. The same Severus Snape that loathed him and gave him detention for coughing in class. ***  
  
When Harry awoke he realised that Sirius had come and fetched him because he was in his bed. He must have fallen asleep in his tree house. He knew it wasn't Sirius's fault but he couldn't help feeling annoyed for having to leave Sirius and live with Severus. The next few months were not going to be good ones.  
  
Harry got up and dressed. Ron and Hermione were still asleep so Harry went downstairs.  
  
When he got there Sirius was sat at the table with a cup of tea that was now cold.  
  
'Sirius.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out of you. I know it has nothing to do with you and you couldn't have helped it. I just really don't want to leave you and living with Snape.what's going to be awful. We loathe each other.' Sirius had looked up half way through but continued to be silent. He looked back down at his tea when Harry had finished. Harry realised that he had been up all night because he had huge bags under his eyes and it looked like he was having trouble trying to stay awake.  
  
'He.he will be nice. I know, it is my fault. You would have been better living at the Dursleys. At least then you wouldn't have been ripped for your new home.'  
  
'Sirius it's not your fault. And these past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Honestly.'  
  
'I try my best. I have phoned Molly and she said she will be round in half an hour. Hermione's parents are going to get here in just under an hour. I haven't said anything. I just said that we have to do something for Dumbledore. You don't have to tell your friends. Remus doesn't know. James only told me. They didn't associate with each other. If one was going home for Easter, the other would stay at school. Only me and James knew this. The others never figured anything out.'  
  
'Hello. You two. Who never figured what out?' Harry and Sirius both jumped when Remus started talking. They both looked at each other before answering.  
  
'Nothing.' Sirius said.  
  
'Ahh.Private conversations, ey?'  
  
'Er.no, no. We were just talking. Remus we are going to have to take a trip away for a few months. Could you go and pack some clothes and essentials but not much more than a backpack because we need to travel light.'  
  
'Travelling lights for a few months.' Remus said puzzled. 'Where are we going?'  
  
''I can't really say in front of Harry.'  
  
'Oh, birthday surprise sort of thing?'  
  
'Er.no. There will be just you and me.'  
  
'What? But where is Harry going to stay? Are you going to back to the um, what do you call them, the Dursleys'?' Remus said turning to Harry.  
  
'Er.n.'  
  
Yes, I am. I suppose I'll get by.' Harry cut in.  
  
Remus frowned. 'Is there something going on here that I should know about?'  
  
'No. I um, just, um, said I wouldn't go but I'm sure the days will fly by with both you sending me letters.' Harry said trying to lie well enough for Remus to believe it.  
  
'Um, okay.' With that Lupin pivoted on his heels and walked back up the stairs saying he needed to pack. 


	5. A fresh start

'Harry sit down.' Harry sat and so did Sirius.  
  
'Look I'm sorry, but we have to do this job for Dumbledore. This will help Voldemort not regain his full power that he once used to have. I can't really say anymore but Harry, if we both.die, then I want you to promise that you will go and live with Snape. After all he is you uncle and your next of kin.'  
  
Harry didn't say anything because he knew he couldn't promise that. It would be like living in hell. The thought repulsed him. Living with his enemy. I deadly one of them and someone who was part of the killings of his mother and father. He thought he should change the subject but he didn't know what to change it to.  
  
'Promise.' Sirius commanded after several minutes of silence from Harry. Harry remained silent racking his brains for a subject he should change to.  
  
'Promise Harry, now.' His voice was calm but with an edge to make Harry do it. But Harry resisted. He didn't want to disobey Sirius but he believed he could not live with him.  
  
'Harry promise right now or I will make you stay with him if I come back or if I don't.' Harry didn't want that to give in but he certainly didn't want to live with Snape. In the end he compromised.  
  
'Maybe, if you don't come back, not that you won't, I should try to live with him. If I'm unsuccessful I should go and live with the Dursleys again or live on my own. I will promise to that.'  
  
'No Harry. Promise to what I said.'  
  
'No, I won't. I have compromised and if you won't settle for that, then you won't get a promise out of me.'  
  
'Okay. Promise to that. At least you will try. But you won't go and live on your own. Do you know you are as obstinate and stubborn as James.'  
  
'I'll take that as a complement and I promise to try to live with him.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'Live with who?'  
  
Harry and Sirius spun round to see Hermione and Ron. This was their second interruption today. 'No-one.'  
  
'Okay.' Though Hermione and Ron were both eyeing them both suspiciously. *** When Ron and Hermione had cut their visit short and gone home, Sirius got Remus to do some work and secretly locked the door so that he could not walk in on their small conversation before Snape arrived. Harry couldn't believe that he had never been aware of this situation and wondered why he couldn't have stayed with Snape when his parents then. Did he not want Harry then? Or was it guilt that had started eating its way through Snape and tearing small pieces from his heart? Harry wondered.  
  
When Sirius had made some tea and conjured up some biscuits, he and Harry sat down.  
  
'Now Harry, Snape is going to come in about a quarter of an hour. I just wanted to say before you two get to know each other here, that I am sorry I never told you before. I'm going to miss you, you know. Try to be good and don't annoy him too much, though do play some tricks on him now and then. I may need a good laugh when I come back and I don't doubt in saying that you may need one when you're there.'  
  
'I'd better start planning then.I am going to be evil.' Harry strained the word evil with a voice quite like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers.  
  
Sirius laughed. 'Anyway, I can't really go into detail about Remus and my mission but I am just going to say that I am going to be in the country. Working sort of against Fudge and of course Voldemort. If you want to send a letter to me, send it with Hedwig. She was always intelligent enough to find me when I was on the run. I am sure that she is still like that now. I will try to send as many letters to you too but I can't put where I am or anything about our assignment just in case our letters get intercepted. Don't write in anything about Fudge or Voldemort. Got that?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Oh, and try to be nice when Snape arrives. I daresay that the Dursleys' made you learn manners and I know you really shouldn't use them with Snape but on this occasion you need to otherwise the next two months are going to be hell.'  
  
'They will be hell either way.'  
  
'Please.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'So, have you packed?'  
  
'Yep, I just.'  
  
There was a small pop from the kitchen and at once Harry and Sirius jumped up and tried to run to the door first. Harry got there first but Sirius simply pulled him back and told him to stay there.  
  
Harry sat down. Not sure how he was going to address Snape he tried to rehearse some. Hello, Snape how are you doing? Or, Hi, professor how is life without school then? Or, So Severus, if I may call you that, do tell me why you tell my parents get killed? Then Harry remembered, Sirius had asked him not to be vicious. ''Sup Uncle Sev, how is my fav dude of an uncle today?' The thought of calling him UNCLE repulsed Harry. He thought he better still with professor or better, try not to address him.  
  
Just then Harry heard raised voices. 'You dare, in any way, hurt or say anything to upset him and I will be back. Don't think I've gone soft in Azkaban, because I didn't. And, I remember trying to kill you at school so don't put it past me now. If they put me in Azkaban I'm sure I could escape again.'  
  
'Sirius, I.' Harry ran through the hall to listen into Sirius and Snape's conversation. 'and you know how much I love him though I never show it. After all, I may not have liked James, but he was my brother and Harry is my nephew. You can't change that. I'm his family.'  
  
'He has me.'  
  
'I believe your running off. You take him in for a couple of weeks, which were probably the best days of his life and then you leave him. He can't even go back to Lily's sister's house.'  
  
'I'm not running off, I'm doing a job for Dumbledore.'  
  
'You should have thought of that before bringing him here.'  
  
'I didn't think.'  
  
'That's right Sirius you didn't. You never do. Even as kids you never thought about the consequences.'  
  
'Get lost you miserable git.'  
  
'By that as it may.'  
  
Sirius flashed Snape a wicked smile which Snape was only too happy to return.  
  
'Have you finished? Only I was under the impression I was meant to collect Harry.' Snape said in a smarmy tone.  
  
'You.' Sirius exhaled. 'You, one day, I'm gonna.'  
  
'Oh shut up with your empty threats. If I thought you were seriously going to do them I might be scared but at the end of the day you don't have the balls.'  
  
'I do. I tried to kill you.'  
  
'Your glorious moment.'  
  
'Well at least I didn't go around killing innocent people and being part of killing my brother and his wife.'  
  
Just then before Snape pounced on Sirius, Harry strolled in. Trying to act calm he stood in the middle.  
  
'So, I was under the illusion that you had both called a truce and were going to keep it. If I hadn't have walked in possibly hell would have been let lose. Please, I thought I was the child here.'  
  
Both Snape and Sirius were startled.  
  
'So, are you two going to stand like that forever because I thought you had a job to do Sirius and you,' looking at Snape, 'have to go to work in the fall unless you have quit.'  
  
They both snapped out of it and looked at Harry from their locked eyes.  
  
'Sorry Harry we just got a bit carried away.'  
  
'A bit?'  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
'Well urm, you better greet your UNCLE.' Sirius said stressing Uncle like it was grotesque, in Sirius' eyes Snape was.  
  
'Hello Harry.' Snape said extending his arm.  
  
'Hi.' Harry said stunned. Snape had just called him Harry and he had just pulled out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry shook Snape's hand.  
  
'I was thinking. We should probably start a fresh. I think it would be best.'  
  
'Okay, I had wondered how we were going to get through the next two months, no disrespect sir.'  
  
'Harry there is no need to call me sir I'm your family, not your professor now.'  
  
'Sorry.' Harry who really didn't want to think Snape as family but thought as he was starting a fresh and Snape was trying to forget that Harry was his loathed brother's son.  
  
'Well um, where're your things?' Snape asked Harry.  
  
'Upstairs, I'll go get them.' Harry spinned around to go upstairs.  
  
'No, I'll get it.' Snape walked past Harry and up the stairs.  
  
'Well that went.well.' Harry said to Sirius.  
  
'I suppose.' Sirius sniffled.  
  
'I'm glad I'm not leaving you two to live together for two months. You wouldn't have past two days without one of you being killed, Sirius.' Stressing Sirius.  
  
'Look, I'm not weak you know, I would kill him before he killed me.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Harry, I thought you would have taken my side seen as I have been closest than that slimy git.'  
  
'I'm not disputing that. And I never thought I'd day this but your talking about my family.' Harry said laughing.  
  
Just then Severus entered hauling a heavy trunk and Hedwig. 'Hope I'm not interrupting something and by the way Harry, it was a very nice comment you just made even thought I thought it would have taken a lot longer for you to stick up for me especially to Sirius.'  
  
'Well, I did do it just to annoy him but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it to a passing stranger or someone else.'  
  
'I guessed that. Just wanted to be sure. Just thought if you had really stuck up for me than you might been to be taught to be weary of people.'  
  
'Are you telling me to be wary of you?' Harry asked with sarcasm though Snape either didn't see it or he ignored it.  
  
'No, I'm just saying that you, of all people, shouldn't always let people in without being on your guard.'  
  
'Your fast.'  
  
'Potter, just because you're now my nephew doesn't mean I have seen you in a different light. Your still a rule breaker that is too nosy and steals from other peoples private stores.'  
  
'Calm now you two.' Sirius cut in but they both didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
'I never went in your private stores. It you had tested me with that Veritaserum or whatever it was like you threatened than you would know that it wasn't me. And you the rule breaking, I only do it because I know I have to, to save something or someone, like Ginny Weasley or the Philosopher's stone.'  
  
'Going into the Whomping Willow with a werewolf and a convicted murderer and.'  
  
'I never killed anyone and I was set free.' Sirius said in his defence.  
  
Snape just continued. '.And, getting your name into the Goblet of Fire, Gillyweed which you used you taken the day before you used it and some Boomslang skin and other materials that would probably make a Polyjuice potion but why you needed to know that I'm not sure. To find out something. To go into the staff room or another common room perhaps.' Snape now had a mad glint in his eye not unlike the one he was wearing when he caught Harry sneaking back from Hogsmeade.  
  
'I.I.I never, I didn't put my name it that goblet Crouch did he told us, you were there. And the Gillyweed I used was given to me by someth.one.' Harry knew he couldn't have said something or Snape would have probably been able to put two and two together.  
  
'Ah, so this thing that gave you the Gillyweed wasn't a person but something living like a house elf perhaps. Called Dobby?' Harry couldn't reply. His mouth was wide open. 'And, The Polyjuice potion?'  
  
'Ur.ur, must have been.someone else.' Harry lied.  
  
'Sure. So it was Dobby who got you the Gillyweed and the materials for the potion was got by who?'  
  
'I never said Dobby.'  
  
'That's exactly why I've come to that conclusion Mr. Potter. And I'm still waiting for a lie about the Polyjuice potion.'  
  
'I told you it must have been someone else.'  
  
'I think you need to work on your lies Harry. You won't even get past Flitwick with that excuse.'  
  
'I told you the truth.' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Harry, just because you have lied once or twice doesn't mean you have to make a habit of it. Now just tell me it was you who used it.'  
  
Harry said nothing. 'Just say it. I won't do anything now.'  
  
'Not now but when we return to school.'  
  
'Be that as it may.'  
  
'See?'  
  
'I won't then. Just tell me who went in and you used it. And, where you kept it hidden?'  
  
Harry sighed, he might as well just tell him. 'Hermione, I created a diversion in your lesson with the fireworks, Ron, Hermione and me and in the girls' toilets where moaning myrtle lives.'  
  
'I knew it. It was you. Well I did see I would get you expelled but instead I'll just give you some extra potions homework, shall I? But I must say, you obviously thought it out well or should I say your girlfriend did because no one found out, till now.'  
  
'Girlfriend?'  
  
'Granger.'  
  
'She's not.'  
  
'No need to lie. It's so obvious the way you look at each other. I think Weasley fancies her too so watch out you've got competition.'  
  
'But I don't even like her like that.' Why does everyone think that I fancy her?'  
  
'Who else?'  
  
'Sirius, Remus, and some others from Gryffindors.'  
  
'I told you.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'I think you should respect your family. We will have none of this at my house.'  
  
'I think you should remember 15 years ago. Then think whether we will have none of this at your house, you know I can always stay here.'  
  
'I think not.' Erupted from both Snape's and Sirius' mouths.  
  
'Why not? I can take care of myself. Then that way it would save both of us from constantly being at each other.'  
  
'Your not living here yourself and that's final.' Both echoed from both mouths.  
  
'I'd rather make you live with Malfoy not that that would be safe.' Sirius continued.  
  
'And, I would rather have you living with me for my life.' 'Wow, calm down guys. I didn't realise how much it you would annoy you. Actually, that's a good idea.'  
  
'You dare. You can take that idea out of your head right now. I'm not going traipsing to everyone's house for you.'  
  
'You will.' Sirius but in.  
  
'Of course I would you dumb arse. Who do you think I am?'  
  
'You.'  
  
'Oh give it a rest.'  
  
'Ditto.'  
  
'Ditto about what?'  
  
'I don't know. It sounded good.'  
  
Both of you shut up. I seriously doubt both of your sanities.'  
  
'Well al least they have some.' Remus piped up. 


	6. A new home with Severus Snape

******Thanks 4 all the reviews u gave this ff. Keep the reviewing up!******  
  
Everyone jumped. 'How long have you been there?'  
  
'How did you get out?'  
  
'Long enough. If you lock the door from trying to stop me from getting out then try to lock the window as well.'  
  
'You always was a half thinker.' Snape said.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'I will if you do.'  
  
'You see what I have to deal with? I'm just leaving one to go to another. I don't think I have the strength.'  
  
'I've known them both since I was 11. You just have to have the strength. Anyway,' eyeing Snape suspiciously, 'what are you doing here?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'He came here to deliver a letter about your trip from Dumbledore, didn't you Professor?' Harry cut in.  
  
'Wha.er yes I did, Potter. I hope you have done all your homework especially Potions. If you haven't I'll take 100 points away from Gryffindor and I'll give you 5 detentions.' Snape said sternly to Harry to make it look like there was nothing going on.  
  
'Where's the letter then?' Remus said trying to catch them out.  
  
'It crumpled up after Sirius had read it so no one else could get there hands on it.' Harry cut in otherwise he knew that no one would answer and Remus would suspect something. He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell Remus just yet. He thought it might be because he was a bit overwhelmed with Snape becoming his Uncle in less than 24 hours.  
  
'Quit the act guys. Whatever it is just tell me. I won't be cross or anything. Obviously it's something to do with him,' pointing at Snape, 'and well if Harry is here than obviously it has to do with him.'  
  
'What are you on about, Remus?' Sirius said.  
  
'Are you really staying at the Dursley's Harry?'  
  
'Er.,' Harry didn't know what to say. What was the point in lying to him? 'No.'  
  
'Thought as much. Your going to stay him Snape, you uncle?'  
  
Sirius and Snape gasped. Harry was shocked to know he knew but there was so much other people knew about him he didn't know he wasn't too surprised.  
  
'How did you.'  
  
'know? I was never up to your standard cleverness wise but I had some intelligence. I realized that something was going on between them straight away. They met every so often and when James' dad had a car accident Snape came rushing to James. I could tell then. I had to be sure though. One time, when we had made the marauders' map, I was looking for someone when I saw Snape and James talking. I used the marauders privileges to listen into the conversation. That told me everything I needed to know. I knew that James would have told you but I knew you wouldn't tell me. I never said anything, I just thought it was better leaving you to believe I didn't know what was going on.'  
  
Everyone looked startled. Remus just walked out of the room promising not to come in again.  
  
'So, you guys gonna step out of your trances or what? Would you like me to go along with Remus instead?'  
  
That seemed to do it. They both looked at Harry.  
  
'Sorry, I had no idea.' Sirius apologized quietly.  
  
'It's fine. So when do we leave?' Looking towards Snape.  
  
'As soon as you want. I thought maybe I should take your stuff then come back so you can say goodbye to Lupin and Black.'  
  
'Okay. That sounds good.'  
  
Snape picked up Harry's things took a pinch of floo powder from a pot by the fire, threw it into the fire and said, 'Snape Mansion.'  
  
Snape whirled away so Harry turned to Sirius and Remus. 'Well goodbye.' Harry said. He didn't know quite what to say. He wouldn't see them for two months.  
  
'Sounds like your not going to miss us.' Remus said playfully.  
  
'Well I mean, why should I, I'll be having so much fun with Snape.'  
  
'Fine then don't. We don't care.'  
  
'Of course you do. Who wouldn't want me to miss them?'  
  
'Your head's inflating to the size of a hot air balloon.'  
  
'Smaller that yours.' 'Guys, guys we know that you both think your brilliant but we know that I am brilliant.'  
  
'Shut up you arrogant hog.' Remus chortled.  
  
'Have a nice trip, whatever your doing. Oh and don't die. I don't want to be with him for the rest of my life.'  
  
'We will and have a nice time with "uncle" Snape.'  
  
'Shut up. Well I better make sure I haven't left anything.'  
  
'Harry' Sirius said.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Give me a hug will ya? I will miss you.'  
  
'Me too.' And they embraced.  
  
Then Harry hugged Remus but for not as long as he had with Sirius.  
  
Harry thought that he might cry so he went upstairs to check that he hadn't left something. He returned after Snape had.  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye Harry.'  
  
'See ya.'  
  
'You go first.'  
  
Harry look a pinch of floo powder, threw into the fire, took one last glance at Sirius who had tears formed in his eyes as had Harry then shouted out 'Snape mansion.'  
  
He whirled around trying to keep his arms in. When he got there, he wiped the tears that had formed, stepped out of the fire and looked around. It wasn't black. Actually, the living room was cream. Harry thought this might be because Harry was coming he had changed it. Later, he would find out it had been like that since he Snape had bought it five years ago. 


	7. Settling in

The people don't belong to me but the plot does. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7-Settling in  
  
Snape landed with a bump. He stepped out also and brushed himself down. Then he turned to Harry.  
  
'Well this is my, sorry our house. I'll make us tea while you look around.'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Harry and started to glance at the pictures on the walls as Severus walked into the kitchen to prepare some food. Harry was quite impressed. It looked like the furniture was expensive and he had to admit that his uncle must have good taste.  
  
He went upstairs after looking at the seven rooms that were downstairs not including the swimming pool room, the gym, the pool/snooker-it had both in, a study and a games room which didn't look it was used very often.  
  
First, he went into the room to the left. It was cream and looked like it was a spare room. The next three looked like they were spare rooms too. Next he came to Snape's room. It was a deep shade of green and was immaculate. It was certainly the biggest room he had gone into so far which an adjoining bathroom and sauna. It had a king size bed and two large windows. Harry didn't want to pry so he went out quick enough and into the next room. It was the communal bathroom. It was very big and had a bath, a Jacuzzi, a steam room and sauna in aswell as the usual toilet etc.  
  
The next room Harry came across must have bin his because all his stuff was in it. It was fairly large; not as big as Snape's, but bigger than the rest and was decorated blue. It had an adjoining bathroom as well and a large bay window. In it was a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a bedside table, a tv and video, a game console, a music system and a computer. Wow, Harry thought. This room must have cost a lot. And I thought Sirius had. Not that he hadn't. But I just assumed that Snape wouldn't because he didn't exactly get on with Snape.  
  
Harry felt bad now that he still felt like he didn't want to accept Snape as his uncle and Snape had obviously gone to so much trouble for Harry. He decided that he should go and inspect the other rooms and then go down stairs and thank him.  
  
There was another bathroom; two more spare rooms and one door that when you opened it, let to a spacious attic.  
  
Harry went downstairs to greet a lovely smell of cooking. 'Snape cooking food that smells good, wonders will never cease.' Harry said to himself but obviously Snape heard because he commented.  
  
'Just because I don't seem the cooking type, doesn't mean I can't Just don't get too cheeky Harry.'  
  
'Sorry, but really, you cooking. That has to win an oscar or something, it's unbelievable.'  
  
'Why? I very good at cooking.' Snape said while Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
'Sure, who are you the next Delia Smith or Jamie Oliver?'  
  
'I may well be.'  
  
'Then again.may be not. I'm sorry but you slaving over a stove is just hilarious.'  
  
'Look, I cook because I enjoy it.' Harry sniggered. 'I'm sure you do things that aren't exactly your style.'  
  
'Yeh because I do ballet and play the violin.'  
  
'Are you insulting the violin?'  
  
'Oh my god, don't tell me you play the violin?'  
  
'Well no but I play the cello?'  
  
'Because that's a MANLY instrument to play.'  
  
'Look, many people play it.'  
  
'Mostly women.'  
  
'And some men.'  
  
'As in..you are the only one.'  
  
'Look.if you're jealous I can teach you.'  
  
Harry sniggered again. 'Oh please.that would be so nice I would love to play the cello and be such a MANLY person. And I could boast about it to everyone "hey Ron, I play the cello. Aren't I cool?"'  
  
'That's it. If you are going to just insult my hobbies and the cello.I'm going to teach you. And by the time you go back to Hogwarts you're going to be on grade 6 at least.' Snape said serving dinner.  
  
'Thanks.' Harry said sarcastically. 'I always wanted to play the cello.'  
  
'Good, because you're going to learn and that is final. You'll soon find out that if you dis something I like.you have to learn to like it with me.'  
  
'Oh great. I'll be the laughing stock of the year.'  
  
'What a difference that will make.'  
  
'It will if I start playing the cello.'  
  
'Then you're going to have to live with it. There's going to be a ball this year. Maybe you could play.'  
  
'No way. It's bad enough that you're threatening to teach me how to play the cello.'  
  
'I'm not threatening, I'm telling you.'  
  
'But, I may not enjoy it. You could play to me and I'll fall asleep.'  
  
'No. You're going to learn and that is that.'  
  
Harry grimaced. It was great that he was getting along but playing the cello, no thanks.  
  
'Eat up.' Snape said digging into his dinner.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at around 9:30. He dressed and washed, then went down stairs for breakfast. Snape was already up and had eaten breakfast. He was reading the news paper at the table. This reminded him of Sirius but didn't want to remain thinking of him because he really wanted him back.  
  
Harry walked in and looked to his right. His mouth dropped open. True to his word, Snape had been serious when he said he was going to teach Harry to play the cello because there was a new cello propped up with its case next to it.  
  
'Hope you like it. The people in the shop said it was the right size.' Snape said watching and absolutely loving the look of horror on Harry's face.  
  
'Tha..that's a cello.'  
  
'It is. It's your cello.'  
  
'You were being serious.weren't you?'  
  
'I always am. Now come and eat you breakfast.'  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. The guy he loathed had just bought him a cello and he didn't want it.  
  
'Well er, thanks for the cello then.'  
  
'My pleasure.I was thinking, we should start today after breakfast. I think we should practise until lunch.that's two hours then have lunch followed by two more hours of practising. After, we'll have a 10-minute break and then another two-hour session. We will have tea and then a final three-hour session before bed for you. A becoming cellist needs lots of sleep.'  
  
'What? That's 11 hours of practising and going to bed at like 9.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'And? 11 hours? I'm not Mozart or Bach.'  
  
'Well if you want to be at grade 8 when you go back to Hogwarts you have to practise.'  
  
'One, you said grade six, two there is such thing as practise but practising for 11 hours? And three, if it's going to be 11 hours of practise each day I think I will change my mind.'  
  
'Ah, but you can't. One, you can't change your mind with me and two, it was never you that said can I play the cello in the first place. You were always against it so if you have changed your mind then I'm glad because that means you do want to play it.'  
  
Harry ate his breakfast anticipating his first cello lesson. He wondered what Ron, Hermione and Sirius would say if he told them that Snape was teaching him the cello.  
  
'Come on then. Bring your cello. You can't forget that.' Snape said walking out the room. Harry got up and picked up the cello. He heaved it in the hall along with its case and into one of the rooms downstairs that didn't really look like it was used often.  
  
Please R/R. Sorry that I haven't posted any more up for ages. I started to write like another four ffs in the process. By the way, Snape cooking and playing the cello.I don't know what goes on in my head it just kind of came to me. Well at least they will bond playing the cello so much. Annoying really, I don't know anything about the cello and if they are going to play it 11 hours a day I'm a gonna. Oh well. I guess I'll have to miss it out. Hope you don't mind. 


	8. A dream, a potion, potions and a cocky c...

It's a very big chapter.sorry. It's not very interesting either but what the hell.he's not at school yet.hehe. A couldn't really think of a title so I just randomly stuck bits together-don't know what I'm on about :)  
  
Chapter 8-A dream, a potion, potions and a cocky conversation  
  
After Harry's cello lesson or should I say, the first 11 hours he had ever played an instrument, he realised he really enjoy it. He didn't let his uncle know this information but when he was in his room after the first day of it, he played to himself for ages. Snape had thought Harry had gone to bed and when he was going to get a book to read in his living room, he heard Harry playing.  
  
He smiled to himself thinking that for one, him and his nephew had something in common now and two, because then Harry had finished the end lesson, he told Snape that he thought it was a load of rubbish and didn't know why Snape played it.  
  
Silently, Snape walked to Harry's room and looked in. Harry was playing a piece he had learned that was easy and simple, but sounded very nice. Snape went unnoticed until when Harry stopped playing Snape revealed he was there.  
  
'Very good, but I do wonder, if you despise it so much, why did you take your cello to your bedroom and play?'  
  
'Er.I.I do enjoy it.' Harry said feeling a fool.  
  
'I knew you would. Now, are you coming downstairs for half an hour before I send you to bed?'  
  
'Send me to bed? I might just be able to decide that on my own.'  
  
'You might, but then again.I'll take me chances and do what I please. Now, are you coming or are you going to bed now?'  
  
'I'm coming.' Harry said standing up. 'Good.' Severus said abandoning his book.  
  
They went down stairs and into the living room. They sat on a couch/settee next to each other but slightly apart.  
  
'Do you want to talk or watch television?' Severus asked.  
  
'Either.'  
  
'Decide.' Severus commanded nicely.  
  
'Er, I don't mind.'  
  
'I didn't ask that question. I asked which one you would rather do.'  
  
'Talk.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Can I ask you something?'  
  
'You already did.' Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
'Well can I ask you another thing?'  
  
'You just did again.' Snape smiled at Harry. 'Go on.'  
  
'Well there were three main questions really.'  
  
'Fire away.'  
  
'Well er, what happened to your parents?'  
  
'Ah.the tales or grandparents huh? Well, they died shortly before you were born, from Voldemort of course. He thought that he could kill them to destroy your father. He loved them very much.'  
  
'How did he take it?'  
  
'Not very well. Just as Voldemort had planned at first, but after a while he realised that he couldn't let Voldemort have one over on him because he had a baby on the way.'  
  
'Were they nice?'  
  
'My parents?' Snape came to a silence for a while. 'Yeh, they were. They were very loving and kind and gentle. Obviously, they favoured James more but that was acceptable.I was nothing like the rest of my family when I went to Hogwarts and ended up meeting a guy called none other that Lucius Malfoy at Diagon alley. I liked him, at first.so I naturally went into Slytherin. They still loved me none the less but I think they didn't like the fact I was getting in with crowds.that were, er.well, they basically all turned out to be death eaters.'  
  
'What were their names?'  
  
'Michelle and Daniel.'  
  
Harry smiled. Why do you and my er, dead father have different surnames?'  
  
'Ah, well.we never really liked each other since we were about five. When we went to a muggle school run by witches and wizards. When we came to Hogwarts we decided to change names.I changed mine. We both thought it would be better for the both of us and that seen as we didn't really look alike, we would not have got found out. I changed my name using Slytherin. The animal was a snake so I picked Snape.it is so alike and I er, I met a girl there. It's in Yorkshire.'  
  
'What happened to her?'  
  
Severus paused. He looked like he would cry. 'When I was a.a death eater, I met her and loved more than anything.'  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'I.we.well Voldemort gave me a job.to get your father and you and bring you two to Voldemort. I said I would but of course, you were still my family.I did not even attempt to do it. I came up with an excuse when he asked where you were and he was angry and he.he killed her.'  
  
Harry didn't quite know what to say. He knew the Voldemort would take lives of his enemy's family and friends but his faithful death eaters.wouldn't they be different? Obviously not, Harry thought.  
  
'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'It's okay. It was a long time ago.' Severus said sombrely. Anyway, did you have another question?'  
  
'Er.well I did, but.I don't think I'll ask.'  
  
'Right, so you want to know why I became a death eater.'  
  
'Well yeah I did but not now.'  
  
'What's changed?'  
  
'My opinion of you and the fact that one, it's personal, two I don't want to upset you or anything and three.I could probably guess.'  
  
'Oh okay. Well tell me.what was your life like with the Dursley's before Hogwarts?' Severus inquired.  
  
'Great.' Harry said with much sarcasm.  
  
'Tell me.'  
  
'Well, I was brought up in a cupboard under the stairs.'  
  
'What? That's outrageous. Since when could anyone fit in those?'  
  
'Well, when they only give you a piece of celery each day for you kind of squeeze in.'  
  
'So that is why you're so skinny and underweight?'  
  
'I'm not I'm just a bit.small.'  
  
'Well you are that too. Carry on.'  
  
'They told me my parents had died in a car crash.'  
  
'A car crash? What an absurd thing to say. I hardly doubt even many witches and wizards die in a car crash. For one, no one drives them.'  
  
'Well I didn't know I was magic or them. They even went to the extreme of taking me to a shack so I didn't receive my letter from Hogwarts.'  
  
'Stupid jealous gits. Sorry. Harry.'  
  
'yeah'  
  
'How many times were you beaten?'  
  
Harry grew a bit tense and was actually ashamed about it.  
  
'Never really.' Harry lied.  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Not often.'  
  
'Often being?'  
  
'It was sparatic.'  
  
'Harry just tell me.'  
  
'It was only when I didn't finish my chores.'  
  
'How often was that?'  
  
'Er.' Harry didn't know quite what to say. On one hand his uncle was just asking and would not laugh but on the other hand it was SNAPE.SNAPE. 'once or twice a year.'  
  
'Or a month or a week.' Snape continued being more realistic.  
  
'A month normally. So.how about some TV?'  
  
'Harry.' Severus said boring into Harry's eyes trying to get some across to him. 'You can tell me anything you know.'  
  
'I know.I just.' Harry trailed off.  
  
Snape pulled him into a hug. He wasn't obviously quite sure about this.this had been the boy who he used to absolutely loathe and he wasn't quite sure how Harry would take it. When he released Harry, Harry looked at him. 'Thank you.' He said.  
  
'Maybe you should go to bed.tomorrow you have to get up early.'  
  
'Yeah okay.but don't think I am being ordered around.I'm only going to bed because I'm tired, hear?'  
  
'Whatever Harry. I know that you will tomorrow and the day after and the day after.'  
  
'Don't be so sure. Goodnight.' Harry said and headed for the door.  
  
'Night Harry.'  
  
Snape heard Harry go upstairs and switched on the TV. He watched the TV for around half an hour then followed in Harry's footsteps and went to bed. ***  
  
The next day went pretty much the same as the day before and Harry went to bed earlier than before obeying Snape's orders. He slept soundly until he had a dream about the one and only Voldemort. He, the death eaters, Harry and all of Harry's friends and family were there. He had Harry tied up watching as Voldemort killed each one in front of Harry's eyes. Tears were running down his face uncontrollably and he was shaking, even writhing around in his tight confinement screaming out to stop.  
  
He woke with a start. He sat up and looked around he was panting loudly, still shaking and crying. He would have screamed out but he never did that, as he had learnt not to and instead bite on his lip. It was bleeding. And the pain from his scar, which was still searing with pain was hard to not scream. A couple of doors away Snape heard small screams.  
  
He quickly got up and ran to Harry's room.  
  
'What's wrong?' Snape said then realising that Harry had obviously had some kind of dream because he was pressing onto his scar to try and relieve the pain. 'Nightmare?' He said sitting on Harry's bed and holding Harry in his grip.  
  
'Yeah. Voldemort.he was.he was.'  
  
'Shhh. It's okay. It didn't really happen.' Severus said soothingly whilst rubbing Harry's back.  
  
'But.'  
  
'Shhh.'  
  
'My dreams happen.' Harry said afraid that everyone would die.  
  
'What was it about?'  
  
'Er, Voldemort was killing everyone I knew or that meant something to me in front of me whilst I had to watch being tied to something.'  
  
'Harry.I'm still here aren't I? And I'm sure that er, Black, Lupin and your friends are alive. They'll probably be in bed.'  
  
'But.Sirius and Remus.they're on a mission.what if.if' Harry choked. What if Sirius died? How could he live with himself? He should have stopped him. How could he live without him?  
  
'Harry.listen to me.it won't happen. Finito. End. No one will die. Not even Bla-Sirius.'  
  
'But my.'  
  
'Shhhhhhhhh.' Severus didn't quite know what to say. He had never had to comfort someone and obviously didn't have much of that kind of experience with children. He let Harry cry in his arms and then ever so gently, when Harry had stopped he lay him back down on his bed. He already looked asleep. Maybe, Severus thought, he should make some dreamless sleep potion up so to give Harry some each night or at least if this happens again, some after.  
  
He slid off the bed careful not to wake Harry and looked at Harry. When he was at Hogwarts, he's always been rather hard on him. He thought he had an over large head. Far from it and he realised how stupid he had been. Quietly, Severus bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead.(not v. Snapeish I know but I had 2 put it in) He wasn't quite sure what made him do that but he felt somewhat compelled to do it.  
  
He turned around and walked back to his room falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Severus got up early to write a letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Black, Sirius-whatever,  
  
I was wondering if when Harry stayed with you he had any nightmares because last night he had one. Voldemort was in front of Harry killing his family and friends-including you, while he was tied up. He was obviously quite distressed and thought you would die on your mission.  
  
Anyway, could you please write to Harry to one say you are okay and living and two because it would cheer him up. By the way, don't say that I told you about the dream. He would kill me. Not that you would mind.(damn right, Sirius thought when he read the letter)  
  
Severus Snape  
  
He couldn't think of much more to say so he sent it off with his owl hoping that Sirius would reply soon.  
  
He sat in his lab mixing a potion for Harry. This couldn't happen again. Harry was too distraught when he awoke that he had cried himself to sleep. It would be ready for tonight. Severus looked at his watch. It was 10:00am. He would have got him up by now but thought better of it and left him be.  
  
He went down stairs and started reading the book he was going to read yesterday. It was one of his favourites: Shakespeare's The Tempest. It was one of his later novels; his last to be précised and was about a king and his daughter being overthrown by his jealous brother. But the king had magic. He was a wizard. (Great play by the way. I've neva red it but a went to see it as a play 4 English and it was amazing. At 1st it was crap but it got better.probably cos' the main character was from gladiator the film.he was the one who told maximus (Russell Crowe) to go to Rome to fight in the amphitheatres and was always wearing white eating fruit ;) if u really hav no idea which 1 I'm talking about I'll jus post it on the review thing)  
  
Harry came down stairs after finally stirring at quarter to eleven. Severus was going to kill him. He got a glass of water and was about to return upstairs to get dressed when Severus was stood in the door way watching Harry.  
  
'Are you okay?' Severus asked.  
  
'Yeh. Look I'm really sorry about yesterday I just.'  
  
'It's okay. You don't have to be sorry, it was only a dream.' Severus said bending down to Harry's height.  
  
'Thank you. And I'm sorry for getting out of bed so early. I don't know what happened.'  
  
'Harry I told you don't be sorry. I left you in bed to rest. You looked like you needed it.'  
  
'Thank you again.'  
  
'Now, go get dressed and then I'll look a your potions homework unless you haven't done it.'  
  
'I have.' Harry said after a groan.  
  
'Good. Go on then.run along.' 'Why is it I feel like I do exactly what you tell me to do?'  
  
'Because you do. Now go. Your homework can't be that bad.'  
  
'You'd be surprised.' Harry mumbled as he was out of the room and up to his room.  
  
Had a shower-blah, blah  
  
Harry came downstairs with his essay in his hands. He didn't like the prospect of Severus looking at his crappy work.  
  
'Bring it here then.' He heard Severus' voice come from the living room.  
  
'I'll just er, go.get a glass of water then.' Harry called out trying to put it off.  
  
'Now.' Harry groaned and walked into the living room and handed it to his uncle.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
Severus smiled. 'Miracles do happen.' And he looked back to the essay and started scribbling things out and making corrections.  
  
Harry walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table after getting a drink. He listened intently to the potions master at work, his pen losing much ink. After around 5 minutes or so, Severus called Harry in. Harry came in afraid of the answer de would get.  
  
'Here.' And he returned the paper.  
  
'A D!' Harry said distraught.  
  
'Well yes. It would have been an F if you were not my nephew.'  
  
'Didn't affect you in class. I get the same low marks as possible.'  
  
'That is your own fault. If you paid attention in class instead of reading magazines under the desk your marks might pick up.'  
  
'I do listen.' Then under his breath said, 'slightly.'  
  
'Exactly. You don't.much if any. So I suggest you either sit at the front of the class.'  
  
'with dear beloved Malfoy, I think not..'  
  
'or I start to tutor you in these holidays.'  
  
'Can I call you uncle?'  
  
'yeh.' Severus said surprised.  
  
'uncle severus, look I am capable of it. You know that.'  
  
'Harry, you may be capable but I have to yet to see it so it is up to you. You know I can always make you sit at the front anyway.'  
  
'You wouldn't dare.'  
  
'I would. Otherwise I'll take another hefty sum of points of Gryffindor like a have many times in the past.' 'Fine. Start tutoring me but I am not-NO MATTER WHAT, sitting at the front with that ferret freak.'  
  
'Ferret freak as in Malfoy? At least he can do potions, which is more than I can say for you.'  
  
'He cannot. You just give him points for getting it wrong. Points awarded that should be taken off.'  
  
'Harry.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Don't push your luck.'  
  
'Sorry. But please you have to see my point.Malfoy can't do potions to save his life and you praise his stupid.'  
  
'I suggest you don't go any further before you say something you will regret.'  
  
'Sorry uncle Severus.' Harry felt weird calling him that. (Who wouldn't)  
  
'Maybe.if you start to listen to the things I say in Potions then you would start to get points for your house. Maybe you could prove that you can actually do it. Oh and look through the text books before hand.'  
  
'Fine. Can we drop it for our NEWT's?'  
  
'Students can but you, no.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Do you really think that I would let my nephew stop potions?'  
  
'Well er, no but don't you think I should do the stuff I'm good at?'  
  
'Yes, and I would have thought you would be good at it. And I do if you would start paying attention.'  
  
'Okay,' Harry said exasperatedly. 'I get the picture and your point.'  
  
'Good. Now, follow me.'  
  
'Where are we going?'  
  
'Harry you can be extremely dense. That is not a trait from your father.'  
  
'What are you getting at?'  
  
'He was bright.'  
  
'And I'm not?'  
  
'I never said that, just that you are dense. Now come on.'  
  
Harry got up and followed his uncle down the hall. 'So where are we going to?'  
  
'Well I am guessing that seen as the conversation we just had about tutoring if would be wise if you followed me to the lab.'  
  
'Oh. We have to start now?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What about later?'  
  
'We'll have another lesson.'  
  
'How many of these lesson do I get?'  
  
'That all depends on how good you are.'  
  
Thanks for the confidence, Harry thought. I hope these lessons are about once a week. Unfortunatley for Harry, they were twice a day.  
  
*** 'So, do you know now?'  
  
'Now what?'  
  
'How many lessons of potions I'm having in a month?'  
  
'A month?'  
  
'A week then?'  
  
'Twice a day.'  
  
'Twice a day?! Are you mad?!' Harry said unaware that we was testing Severus' patience and it was wearing thin.  
  
'No I assure you I am not mad.'  
  
'I'm not that bad.'  
  
'Maybe, maybe not. I teach you what potions we will do next year so you already get the hang of them. Then, if you do ever find yourself reading a magazine under the desk-which will never happen again I might add, that you should already know what to do.'  
  
'Are you trying to exhaust me?'  
  
'No, I merely doing what has to be done. And don't worry, we'll still have the cello lessons as well.'  
  
'You're such a slave driver. What happened to you when God created you? Thought you should be a pharaoh from ancient Egypt?'  
  
'You will have to ask him yourself and to the statement of a slave driver.well, I hardly think you're a slave.'  
  
'No intelligence whatsoever.' Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
'What was that Potter?'  
  
'Potter? Going back to the anything-I-can-take-points of-Gryffindor-for talk are we?'  
  
'I merely take points of as I see fit.'  
  
'Only because you wouldn't have a chance in hell of winning the cup any other way.' Harry muttered under his breath once more.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'I was talking about you not to you.'  
  
'Well if it included me I demand you tell me now.' Severus said putting on his professor's voice that was half being serious and half joking.  
  
'I demand? Who are you the queen of Sheba? On second thoughts, don't answer that. I really don't want to hear the answer.'  
  
'I'll ignore that.'  
  
'Do as you see fit, I'm not stopping you.'  
  
'You couldn't if you tried.'  
  
'Dreaming again are we dearest uncle?'  
  
'I don't dream.'  
  
'Dream on.(great pun) Well seen as most humans have around 10 dreams a night. So I'm guessing you do unless we are basing this on the fact that you are not human.' Then Harry muttered. 'And we know the answer to that. Hardly human.'  
  
'I am thank you and could we drop the smart remarks. If you have something to say, then just say it and don't be afraid.'  
  
'I could drop the smart remarks but I choose not to.' Harry said outright.  
  
'Well I'm asking you to.'  
  
'What difference does that make?'  
  
'Fine. I'm telling you.'  
  
'Telling me what?'  
  
'Do drop the smart remarks.'  
  
'What about them?'  
  
'Just drop the smart remarks.'  
  
'Well I don't believe I had them in my hand to begin with so I can't really drop them.'  
  
'Stop them then.'  
  
'Stop what?'  
  
'You are testing my patience Harry.'  
  
'So, what am I going to do with that statement?'  
  
'Take a hint and shut up.'  
  
'Well I would but like I said, I choose not to.' Severus inhaled and exhaled loudly. Harry was getting on his nerves and quite a lot at the moment.  
  
'Look, just don't talk if you can't be civil.'  
  
'Who's Scivil?'  
  
'No one.'  
  
'I can be. Why did you just say.'  
  
'Look, just keep the cockyess to yourself.'  
  
'Look where?' Harry said looking around and really knowing that his uncle would blow up soon. He could tell because his vein on his temple was popping out.  
  
'Harry, please will you just shut up.'  
  
'That's not a very nice thing to say.'  
  
'Well as you know, I'm not a very nice person.' Harry was stumped, he couldn't finally think of a retort.  
  
'Finally peace. Keep it like that.'  
  
Harry opened his mouth. 'You know if worst comes to worst.I can almost use my wand.' Severus said as Harry closed his mouth. Severus smiled to himself Finally, he thought.  
  
'Now go correct your work.'  
  
'I'll do it later.' Harry said but after looking at Severus who gave him a glare he changed his mind. 'Or maybe now.'  
  
'What an excellent idea.'  
  
Harry got up and started to work out as he muttered but loud enough for Severus to hear, 'disillusioned.'  
  
***  
  
After a day where he re-did his potions homework, then had two lessons on potions and two of cello he settled himself down in front of the TV.  
  
Severus came into the room, looked at Harry and then at the time.  
  
'Not tonight.'  
  
'What's not tonight?'  
  
'I am NOT going through that again. No television. Bed please.'  
  
'Come again??'  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'Obviously not very well because I thought you just said go to bed at 9:15pm.'  
  
'You heard me correctly.'  
  
Harry just turned around, picked up the remote and changed the channel. Upon watching this, Severus took the remote from Harry's hand and switched the TV off. Harry got up and turned it on by the power button on the TV. Severus turned it off again. Harry had nearly returned but once he heard it go off he turned around to turn it back on again.  
  
'Do not dare. I have magic, you don't.'  
  
'Fine. I'll walk it in my room then.'  
  
'I doubt it.'  
  
'I don't.' Harry said and got up to walk out the room.  
  
'Do get into bed. I'll be up with something for you.'  
  
'Thanks.' Harry said.  
  
Severus watched him get up and leave and then went into his lab to get the potion for Harry.  
  
When he got to Harry's room he quietly knocked on the door and went inside. Harry was indeed in bed but watching the TV.  
  
'I believe I said no TV.' Severus said and switched it off at the mains. He went over to Harry and gave him the potion for him to drink.  
  
'I thought you better have this from now on.'  
  
'If I must.'  
  
'You do. Please drink it.'  
  
'It looks familiar, what is it?'  
  
'A dreamless sleep potion.'  
  
'There's no need for it. I can sleep without it.'  
  
'Possibly but to be on the safe side you should drink it.'  
  
Slowly, Harry drank it, finding absolutely repulsive. After consuming it he handed the goblet to Severus who took it and said, 'thank you. Good night.'  
  
'Night.' And slowly his eyes began to droop and then they closed and Severus cold tell me was asleep. As the day before, Severus kissed Harry's forehead and walked out the room.  
  
Phew.that was a bit long-12 pages. Don't expect that again. I didn't think that was going to happen. 


	9. Home sweet Hogwarts eventually

Finally. Sorry it's so boring. R/R  
  
Chapter 9 *really?!*.Home sweet Hogwarts.eventually  
  
Harry woke to Severus shaking him. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
  
'Wha.?' Harry mumbled.  
  
'Get up,' Severus replied.  
  
'Give it a rest. Even better, give me one.' Harry said becoming more awake.  
  
'Then give me a break.' Snape retorted and pulled a sleepy Harry from his bed. He stood him up and after giving him his glasses, pushed him towards the bathroom door.  
  
'Shower. I expect you downstairs in thirty minutes for breakfast.' Snape ordered and left the room.  
  
Harry was stuck between doing what his uncle had asked him and going back to bed. In most situations obviously going back to bed was the best option and Harry would have done it willingly if Snape hadn't popped his head round the door and told him to get in his shower within seconds or else. Harry didn't know what Snape meant by what else but he couldn't be bothered to find out; he was far too sleepy.  
  
Harry came out of the shower wide-awake and refreshed. He also came out of the shower 10 minutes late. He was meant to be downstairs 10 minutes ago but Harry didn't realise this until he walked into his bedroom.  
  
Harry wrapped a towel around him and put his glasses on and walked into his bedroom to get dried and get dressed. He didn't even notice his uncle until Severus made it quite clear.  
  
'I SAID be down in half an hour. Forty minutes has already gone. I said you'd having to suffer the consequences. And you do. Get downstairs in less then five minutes or I'll stop you from going to Hogsmeade too.' Snape snapped. Harry was startled.  
  
'Uncle Severus, what are you talking about?' Harry said after recovering.  
  
'You heard quite clear.' Snape said curtly.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't see the time,' Harry said.  
  
'Whatever. Just be downstairs in 254 seconds and counting.' Snape said and left.  
  
'Who rattled his cage?' Harry muttered to himself drying his hair.  
  
After Harry dressed, he went downstairs to breakfast.  
  
'Glad you finally decided to come to breakfast,' Snape said not looking over his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
'Well, you delayed me,' Harry lied.  
  
'I did nothing of the sort. Sit down and eat your breakfast.' Snape commented.  
  
Harry sat and ate in silence. When he finished he took his plate and glass to the sink and walked towards the door to go back to his bedroom and laze around.  
  
'Where do you think you are going? Did I dismiss you?' Snape inquired.  
  
'I'm going to my bedroom and did you not dismiss me. Not that we are in a classroom.' Harry retorted calmly.  
  
'Don't talk to me like that. I suggest you sit down. I don't have plans for you to lounge around in your room all day.' Snape reprimanded.  
  
Harry sat. 'What are YOUR plans for ME?'  
  
'Do NOT talk to me like that.' Snape said loudly and glared at Harry expectantly.  
  
'Sorry,' Harry said.  
  
'To answer your question, you will be staying here alone making potions for one half of the day and after lunch you will practise the cello.' Snape said flatly.  
  
'Where will you be?' Harry asked.  
  
'I need to go to Hogwarts and various other places.'  
  
'Can I come?'  
  
'No,' Snape stated firmly. 'I have to pick up some potion ingredients at Knockturn alley and you are definitely not going down there.'  
  
'I could stay in Diagon alley while you are in Knockturn alley.'  
  
'No.' Snape said. 'Do not question it.'  
  
'Please.I wouldn't cause any trouble and I'll.' Harry received a death glare from his uncle which quietened Harry.  
  
'You will find everything in the appropriate rooms. Don't do anything you shouldn't. Good day.' Snape stood up and walked towards the fireplace.  
  
'But.' Snape swivelled round.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Harry stared at him blankly. Snape tilted his head forward indicating for Harry to speak.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and then shut it. He opened it again and the shut it. 'Nothing.'  
  
'Oh, come out with it Harry,' Snape said and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I'll stay in Diagon alley and be really good. Please, please, please.' Harry said hastily.  
  
'I have answered no. Don't challenge it. Now go,' Snape said and ushered Harry out before flooing to Diagon Alley.  
  
***  
  
The days past into weeks slowly for Harry. Harry missed his friends and Remus but especially Sirius. Sirius had tried to write to Harry at every available opportunity but so far that was about once a week. So instead, Harry had decided to write to his friends more often instead. He started with both Ron and Hermione but slowly he started writing more to Hermione. He didn't know why this was because as far as he was concerned, the trio were all best friends but Ron and Harry were slighter closer. This might have only been because they were both boys or because they were friends before Hermione. Harry didn't know but couldn't be bothered to dwell on it.  
  
By the end of the summer holidays Harry had realised that Snape was quite a decent person. He had lightened up considerably and Harry could push him around quite a bit. Obviously not as much as Sirius but no one could be wrapped around Harry's finger like Sirius. Harry surprisingly had had a very good summer. First he left the Dursley's to live with Sirius and now, much to Harry's dismay at first had enjoyed his summer with his uncle.  
  
When they were about to leave the house Snape had found himself enveloped in a hug.  
  
'Well Harry, it's time to go. If you ever want to come back here remember you're always welcome.' Snape said to Harry smiling.  
  
Harry ran towards Severus at hug him tightly. Severus was stunned at first but when he recovered he picked Harry up to hug him. They hugged for a few minutes before Severus spoke still not putting Harry down.  
  
'I see that while you've been here you still haven't gained that weight that you need to put on.'  
  
'I don't need to gain weight,' Harry said defensively.  
  
Severus snorted. 'You do. Your ribs stick out.'  
  
'Everyone else's do.'  
  
'They don't. Well, not to the extent of yours. I'll hope to see you eating full meals at Hogwarts.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'Have you ever eaten all your meals in one day?'  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'Never. Now come on the car's waiting outside,' Walking towards the doorway still with Harry in his arms.  
  
'Are you driving?' Harry asked.  
  
Severus snorted, 'Am I heck'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Did you expect I would?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It's just not your style.' Harry shrugged.  
  
'There is your answer,' Severus said smiling and walked outside. He opened the door and put Harry in the car. He strapped him in and told him he wouldn't be a 'mo'.  
  
Severus came back after packing everything and told the driver to go.  
  
***  
  
As the car came to a stand still, Severus decided now was the time to chat about the year. He told the driver to stop and to wait outside.  
  
'Harry, I think we need to go over a few things.'  
  
'Sure, sup?'  
  
'Sup?' Severus said not understanding Harry.  
  
'What's up?' Harry explained.  
  
'Well, first I want your cloak and map tonight. Come to my office after dinner. The password is Gryffindor. And before you say anything, it's only because who would think of it. Next, if you ever need me you know where I am. I trust you to go to bed at a sensible time,' Harry snorted but shortly stopped as he received a glare from Severus, 'and do not get into any trouble. I repeat ANY trouble. Hear me?'  
  
'I hear you, yes. Although, I'm not giving you my cloak and map. I may need them.' Harry said.  
  
'Tough. For one, it is your punishment for that shower incident and two, I want them anyway. Then you won't be tempted to go for a midnight stroll.'  
  
'When do I get them back?' Harry asked warily.  
  
'You don't. Not until the end of school.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Please Harry; you know how you are always get into trouble.this would make you get into less.'  
  
'You don't understand. I need them. I promise I won't use them unless it's an emergency.'  
  
'No, Harry I want them.'  
  
'But then when I am going to ever use the map?'  
  
'You aren't.'  
  
'What? That's outrageous. I'm sorry but I can't give it up like that.'  
  
'You're not meant to have it in the first place.'  
  
'Are you going to tell McGonagall?'  
  
'Professor McGonagall to you and I haven't decided.'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore will know and he doesn't mind.'  
  
'Well I do.'  
  
'Tough,' Harry said stubbornly.  
  
'I can order you to give it me if you don't give it to me when asking.'  
  
'So? I still won't give it to you.'  
  
'So how many detentions and points off Gryffindor would you like?'  
  
'None. Please, please, please can I keep it. I won't do anything stupid and I won't use it unless under extreme circumstances.' Harry said and did his best puppy dog look. 'And I won't get into any trouble and I'll go to bed at 10 o'clock,' Harry said knowing that was an utmost lie, 'and.and I'll be really good in class and listen and work and do my homework and everything you take points off me for.'  
  
'Oh for Merlin's sake, keep the damn things,' Severus said giving in to Harry.  
  
Harry grinned and hugged his uncle. 'Thanks, uncle Sev.'  
  
'Severus.'  
  
'Whatever. Well, I godda go so I'll see ya at school. Thanks for having me.' Harry said, opened the door and got out.  
  
'Bye Harry,' Severus said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
Harry boarded the Hogwarts express and put his trunk and Hedwig in a storage compartment. Then he went to see if Hermione and Ron had already boarded the train. He found Hermione in an empty compartment at the back of the train. Apparently Ron hadn't turned up yet.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione said as she saw Harry enter the compartment. She stood up and hugged him.  
  
'Hi Herm,' Harry said embracing Hermione. He felt a slight tingle in his body. 'How've you been?'  
  
'Fine, I broke up with Victor,' Hermione said sitting back down with Harry in front of her.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He wasn't my type,' Hermione said putting a bookmark in her Transfiguration text book.  
  
'What is then? Or should I say who is then, Ron?'  
  
'Ron? No way. What are you talking about not Ron. We are just friends like me and you,' Hermione said blushing at the last part.  
  
'Okay, if you say so. You can admit it though Herm, cos' I think he fancies you back,' Harry said slyly.  
  
'Harry, Ron fancies me no more than you.' Harry blushed.  
  
'So, done all your homework?' Harry said changing the subject. Hermione caught on but didn't say anything. She blushed slightly too.  
  
'Of course Harry. Don't tell me you haven't done yours.all the teachers will kill you especially Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.'  
  
'I doubt Unc.' Harry's eyes grew wide. Hermione's did too. 'Herm you can't say anything. Not even to Ron.'  
  
'Were you about to say uncle?' Hermione asked still with wide eyes.  
  
'Yes,' Harry said grimacing.  
  
'And your uncle would be?' Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer.  
  
'It's not.not Professor Snape, is it?' Hermione said slowly.  
  
Harry nodded. 'Please don't tell. He's really nice when he's not in his classroom. You remember when Sirius and me were talking and you and Ron interrupted; we were talking about him. I went to live with him over the summer cos' Sirius and Remus had to go on a mission. And he is nice. He's even worried about me. He wanted me to give him the Marauders' Map and Cloak so I can't get into more trouble then I already will. And he taught me Potions properly. He is a good teacher, really.'  
  
'Calm down Harry, I won't tell. So, he is nice? How is he your uncle?'  
  
'Yep and he was my father's twin. And guess what, you'll find this hilarious.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He plays the cello. He taught me. I didn't want to but he insisted and he cooks. He's really good.' Hermione giggled.  
  
'Yeah, right.'  
  
'No, it's true,' Harry said, 'I swear.'  
  
'Well at least you'll be able to do potions now. He can't take points off you for that.'  
  
'He will. He lectured me on the fact that he had to be so cruel to me in class because of all the Slytherins.'  
  
'Well then you'll just have to be my partner in Potions cos' then at least I'll have someone to do it right with. All the other girls can't do it to save their lives and you know Neville and Seamus.'  
  
'Sure,' Harry said smiling. 'Where is Ron? It's ten to.'  
  
'He might be in a different compartment. We can go look for him if you want. Though I do doubt that he's got here.'  
  
'Me too. Oh Hermione, you'll be proud of me. I actually read Hogwarts: A history this holiday.'  
  
'Thank god someone else did. Now I don't have to keep reminding you that you can't dissaparate and apparate in Hogwarts.'  
  
'Yeah, but you'll still have to remind Ron.'  
  
'Too true,' Hermione said.  
  
As if on cue, Ron walked through the compartment door.  
  
'Ron, you could have missed the train. Look,' Hermione said pointing to her watch, 'it 10:59.'  
  
'Hi to you too Hermione. Hi Harry, how was your holiday? Did Sirius and Professor Lupin play loads of pranks on you?'  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and then turned back to Ron. 'Yeah, it was good. And yes, they did. But don't you worry, I pulled many back.' Ron smiled.  
  
'Cool,' Ron said, 'we'll have to pull some on the teachers. Ooo, and the bad ones on Snape. That will be really funny.'  
  
Harry didn't reply. He just looked at Hermione for help.  
  
'Really Ron, now is not the time to be pulling pranks on people. Especially teachers. I forbid you to do it. If you will, I'll take points and report it to McGonagall,' Hermione said sternly.  
  
'Gheez Herm, we're talking about Snape here. It doesn't matter. We will just pay him back for being do nasty and taking so many points. Won't we Harry?' Ron said.  
  
'Hmm,' Harry said.  
  
'Ron, don't call me Herm and it doesn't matter which teacher I will do it.'  
  
'Calm Herm,' Ron said backing off before sitting down.  
  
'Hermione!' Hermione said. 'So Harry, it looks like you'll be joining me in the library. You know, now you've read Hogwarts; A history I expect you'll want to read all the other Hogwarts books.' Hermione turned her attention back to Harry.  
  
'Well, Hermione don't take this the wrong way but I.' Harry was cut in.  
  
'You read Hogwarts; A history?!' Ron said to Harry disbelievingly.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry said, 'Sirius insisted I read it cos' he said it will tell me about great pranks that have been made in the past or something. He always talks nonsense but I read it anyway. It is actually quite interesting Ron.'  
  
'You what?' Ron said gaping at Harry.  
  
'Joke, Ron. As if I've read Hogwarts; A history,' Harry lied and snorted. He looked pointedly at Hermione for her to catch on and not dispute him.  
  
'Thank god,' Ron said. 'For a second there.' Ron trailed off shaking his head.  
  
  
  
'Well guys, we should all change. I've got to go get my badge, coming Harry?' Hermione said.  
  
Harry was about to point out that they both got their prefects badges in the post, but was silenced by a glance from Hermione.  
  
'Okay, see you in a minute Ron,' said Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione both walked out the room.  
  
'Harry, you have to tell him. You had to lie six times about your holiday and the things you did,' Hermione said once they were earshot of anyone.  
  
'Herm, I couldn't possibly tell him. Think how he will freak out.'  
  
'I suppose but I don't want to have to lie for you.'  
  
'Oh Herm, please do this for me,' Harry said looking at her with his best puppy dog face. How could Hermione possibly say no to Harry with that face? He looks like a little angel like that, she thought.  
  
'Oh, of course I won't tell him,' Hermione said. Anything for you.  
  
Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed.  
  
'Well we better be going.' Hermione was trailed off.  
  
Malfoy came strolling towards Hermione and Harry. His lackeys were behind them and they all had very smug grins on their faces.  
  
'Well, well, well.you finally picked which celebrity you wanted. I expect you were having your affairs for the fame, Mudblood.'  
  
Harry drew his wand but Hermione pushed his hand down.  
  
'Ah, is your Mudblood controlling you? Got you wrapped around her little finger? How very touching. I am surprised,' Malfoy carried on, 'that you sunk so low as Granger; A Mudblood and whore. I thought even you, Potter could surpass that and have more taste and pride.'  
  
'You bastard! Hermione isn't a whore and even if we were going out; which we aren't, I wouldn't be sinking to her level because she's way out of my league. And I would have pride and taste unlike you.' Harry shouted at him. Hermione was so shocked at Harry for saying so nice things about her.  
  
'I make much more taste than you, Potter,' Malfoy retorted. 'You're girlfriend is Granger, the insufferable no-it-all Mudblood.'  
  
'You fucking, wanking, toss pot! You bloody prick! I'm going to fucking kick your head in,' Harry raged. Two windows either side of him shattered.  
  
'Temper, temper.I'll have to report this to Professor Snape, damaging school property. You'll be in detention for the rest of the month,' Malfoy said smirking.  
  
'Come on Harry, he's not worth it,' Hermione said gently and took hold of Harry's hand and dragged him back to their compartment. As soon as Hermione had touched him he soon calmed down.  
  
They entered their compartment to Ron munching away.  
  
'You better get changed. We're stopping in 10 minutes,' Ron said and looked at Harry, 'you okay mate?'  
  
'Wha.oh yeah, I'm fine,' Harry said far away and walked back out to get his stuff to change.  
  
*Sorry, you've all been waiting ages. I'm sooo sorry. Well, I WILL and I mean WILL update soon. That's if bloody ff.net will let me. It's changes are pissing me off cos' I can never sign in. Oh and I'm sorry it's not exactly interesting. I had to do another chappie before getting to Hogwarts where the real fun begins. Pls R/R.thanks* 


	10. Professors

Chapter 10 - Professors  
  
Harry walked into the great hall with Hermione and Ron beside them. Them took a seat on the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin.  
  
'Come on Dumbledore, I'm starving,' Ron said to himself whilst looking longingly at his plate.  
  
'Oh really Ron, can't you think of anything different from your stomach and its contents? The Sorting is much more important than your stomach right now,' Hermione said to Ron disapprovingly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'Guys, who do you think will be the new DADA professor?' Harry asked trying to prevent another bicker between Ron and Hermione. It worked.  
  
'I wish it was Lupin, he was the best,' Ron said.  
  
'Me too. He's was our best teacher but I don't mind as long as he can teach us,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, I wish he'd come back,' Harry agreed. 'Did you know that Flitwick has retired? I wonder who will be teaching Charms now.'  
  
'Really, who told you that?' Ron asked.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione to say you know what I'm about to say isn't true.  
  
'Sirius told me in the holidays. I don't know how he knew though,' Harry lied.  
  
'Maybe he'll be the next teacher. That's why he knew,' Ron said.  
  
'I doubt it,' Harry scoffed. 'Sirius, teaching. There would be more injuries then Neville melting his cauldron. And that, will never happen.'  
  
'Agreed,' Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
'Anyway, he's busy and he would have told me, right?' Harry said.  
  
'I would assume so unless it was meant to be a surprise,' Hermione said logically.  
  
'Well, it would serve it's purpose. I'll be surprised alright,' Harry said looking towards the head table.  
  
'Can I have your attention please. *Sorting, really I can't be arsed 2 write that and I doubt u wanna it. Tough if u did*  
  
'This year we start a brand new year of Hogwarts and with that he start with some more new teachers. As most of you remember, our last DADA teacher was disguised as a death eater and so we obviously had to get rid of him. So I introduce our old DADA teacher; Professor Lupin. And some of you will remember that our professor is a werewolf. May I remind you that he is completely harmless to you in both form with the help of Professor Snape,' Snape looked sour. The cheers and claps stopped. 'The other new teacher will be replacing Professor Flitwick as he has retired sadly. Professor Black will be replacing him and when I said Black I mean, Sirius Black as in the innocent one who did not kill anyone despite the twelve years he was imprisoned for. Well.dig in then,' Dumbledore said smiling. The cheers grew louder until they stopped because everyone has engrossed himself or herself in eating.  
  
'What the hell? They're both working and they didn't tell me and neither did.I'll be having words with Sirius,' Harry said surprised and slightly angry for some reason.  
  
Instantly, mountains of food appeared on the tables. Ron didn't waste anytime scoffing his face and filling his plate. Hermione was purely disgusted by this and voiced her opinion. Mentally, Harry agreed but in was funny to watch Ron eat like a hog all the same.  
  
'Well at least you get to see Sirius everyday,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose,' Harry said slowly.  
  
When the three had finished, Hermione being the first, closely followed by Harry and Ron who had taken about another twenty minutes off of Harry, Dumbledore told them to go to their beds. Remembering that Harry had to meet his uncle, he said he was off to talk to Sirius and he walked down to the dungeons.  
  
'Gryffindor,' Harry said and entered his uncle's office.  
  
He looked around. No one was there.  
  
'Uncle Severus.Professor Snape.Uncle Sev where are you?' Harry said his voice getting louder.  
  
Severus came out of a door.  
  
'Sorry Harry, sit down,' Severus said and sat as did Harry.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry burst out.  
  
'Tell you what?' Severus said frowning. He was obviously confused.  
  
'Sirius and Remus?'  
  
'Because they asked me to keep it a secret from you,' Severus said shortly.  
  
Harry snorted. 'Since when have you ever done anything for them?'  
  
'Since now. I wanted to see the look on your face, that's all. And other small reasons.'  
  
'Which.' Harry said getting cut off by Severus.  
  
'.Don't concern you.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'.You would like to know.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Well, I'm not going to tell you,' Snape said shortly giving a small glare towards Harry to not push it any further. Harry didn't take any notice of course.  
  
'I know you want to,' Harry said grinning.  
  
'You know wrong. Anyway, what happened on the train?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I said WHAT - HAPPENED - ON - THE - TRAIN?'  
  
'Calm down. What d'ya mean?'  
  
'On come out with it. Why did you break two windows?'  
  
Harry blushed. 'No reason. Sorry. Do the school want me to pay for them or something?'  
  
'No we have magic remember, we just have to repair them though I would like to no why and don't say there was no reason because there was and I want to know. Does this have to do with Malfoy?'  
  
'Oh he just said some stuff and I lost my temper,' said Harry. 'I'm kinda known for that as you should know. Like nearly blowing up my Aunt Marge.'  
  
'Yes, I did hear about that and I wasn't too happy,' Severus said frowning.  
  
'Neither was I. I thought I was gonna get expelled. Lucky Sirius was meant to be after me,' Harry said.  
  
'You wouldn't be expelled even if you should,' Severus said. 'Hogwarts is the safest place for you.'  
  
'It's the safest place for everyone right now,' Harry commented. 'So, um, how exactly do you get food and drinks in here? Do you make them or do you ring a bell for a house-elf or something?'  
  
'You can't possibly be hungry; you've just had a feast! You're not Weasley, you're not always hungry!'  
  
Harry laughed. 'No, I'm not Ron. I was wondering, sort of.'  
  
'Sort of meaning?' Severus said narrowing his eyes.  
  
'Oh, just answer the bloody question!' Harry said exasperated.  
  
'Do not use such profanity in my presence, did I not make myself clear?'  
  
'Yes, sorry uncle Sev, but please I only wanted an answer.'  
  
'We have both,' said Severus, 'I can cook if I like or I can order something.'  
  
'So, you could make me a cup of tea?' Harry face brightened.  
  
'I'll send for it,' Severus said rising. Harry shot up.  
  
'NO!' Severus glared at him. 'I mean...there is no need and besides, I wanted you to make the cup of tea.'  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. 'I don't believe you.'  
  
'Oh please, uncle Sev, I just wanted a cup of tea,' Harry said don't his best puppy dog look.  
  
'Oh fine,' said Snape rolling his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, which was a room on the right and started making tea. Harry then quickly snuck into Severus' bedroom, opened his wardrobe and found all his black cloaks in it.  
  
'Colonis pink finite non.' Harry then quickly closed the door and hurried back into the living room. Everyone was going to have the shock of their lives when they saw Snape wearing Pink clothes. Naturally, Harry realised that his uncle could just turn them back so he added to the spell to make sure Severus couldn't turn the colours back.  
  
Severus came in a few minutes later with a cup of tea in his hands. He passed it to Harry, which Harry thanked him for. They both endeavoured in some small chitchat until Severus told Harry he was to go at once. Harry had gone though that hadn't stopped him glaring or defying his uncle at first. He left with his cup of tea untouched.  
  
***  
  
R/R. oh, and sorry 4 it being short and taking so long 2 post! :) 


	11. The Pink Prank

Hey, er.sorry this took a while (a month) to get out. I sort of kept changing it thinking it wasn't good enough. Anyway, I have done most of the next chapter cos' it was going to be part of this one. Anyhow, you won't see Snape again till chapter 12 or 13.  
  
Okay, thanks 4 all the reviews, massive thank u. Some people have asked why the summary doesn't really fit with the story; that's cos' the summary really comes later like at Christmas time. Sorry, if you didn't wanted 2 read this part.  
  
By the way, if any1 would like 2 me 2 email them when and more chapters are posted, than just leave your email address in your review (hint, hint) or alternatively I think fanfiction.net does something like that. I know I have it.  
  
R/R.pls pls pls. And thanks 4 the many I got 4 the last chapter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 - The Pink Prank  
  
The next morning Harry woke up intending to get a good seat for when his uncle came into the great hall. He went down to breakfast with Hermione because Ron 'couldn't be arsed to get out of bed'.  
  
While Hermione had busied herself with a new book, Harry just watched the door longingly waiting for his uncle to arrive. He had anticipated that he was to get told off by his uncle however that did not deter him as he'd been planning this for weeks and knew he'd make Sirius and Remus proud.  
  
Most of the students had come in by now and yet there was still no sign of Snape. Maybe he not coming up, he did say he could order food. Sirius and Remus came in the next minute in a deep discussion about what 'their' new prank would be. They both smiled at Harry and Harry had to stop him from laughing. Hell, there are gonna love this.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Harry's uncle. Mostly everyone was in the great hall including Ron who was troffing down some breakfast and trying to finish his Charms essay off. You could hear sighing from Hermione every time she looked at Ron and shacked her head.  
  
As the trio were about the leave and Harry had started believing that is uncle wasn't going to show his face, Professor Snape stormed in wearing a florescent pink cloak. The whole hall looked at him as the room went deadly silent. No one could speak as they were all so shocked and anyone that could was being silenced by Snape's infamous glare. But as he got closer to Harry, Harry realised he was in big shit. Oh fuck, I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Snape was about five metres away from Harry still striding towards him. 'POTTER!' Harry bit on his lip his eyes clearly showing fear. He stumbled back a couple of steps.  
  
'Come with me Potter,' said Snape grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the hall. The hall erupted in voice. Everyone had gotten over the shock and was retelling it to the people who had already seen it. Ron and Hermione were gob smacked. Ron, for one did not know how he'd done it and Hermione, couldn't believe Harry would do something like that.  
  
Sirius and Remus' faces were the best though. Their mouths were hanging open so big Hagrid's hand could get in there. They both turned to each other. Remus was the first to speak.  
  
'.Harry.pull a prank.on.on.Severus.'  
  
'.Why hadn't.WE.thought of.that.one before.?'  
  
*** Back 2 Sev n Harry  
  
'Oh shit,' Harry muttered under his breath nearly tripping up by the speed Severus was dragging him.  
  
'You are in that all right, Potter!' Severus retorted making a new surge of power and quickening the speed. Harry nearly fell but the grip on him prevented that from happening.  
  
Harry dared not retort for fear of what might happen next. Well at least Sirius and Remus will be proud. And I suppose Gryffindor will find it hilarious even if I do get expelled and 500 house points are taken off, even though we haven't even got that amount.  
  
'In!' Severus barked pointing towards his office and making Harry come out of his reverie. Harry walked in with Severus close behind.  
  
'Sit!' Shouted Severus to Harry. Harry sat while Severus remained standing.  
  
'Change it back, now!' Professor Snape shouted at Harry.  
  
'I-I can't,' Harry stammered with a small flash of a grin. It soon returned back to fear when his uncle glared at him.  
  
'NOW!' Severus yelled.  
  
'I can't!' Harry said getting louder.  
  
'Don't raise your voice at me; you're in enough trouble as it is! Now turn my robes back to black and do it fast!' Severus said advancing on Harry.  
  
'I can't! C-A-N-N-O-T! They'll turn back in about a week or so,' Harry said getting impatient. Can't he hear?  
  
'I said do NOT raise your voice at me! What the hell do you mean you cannot turn them back?!'  
  
'Exactly what I said; you can't, I can't, Dumbledore can't. Just get used to pink for a week!'  
  
'Stop being so cheeky!'  
  
'Well I wouldn't if you'd stop duplicating everything I say,' Harry said feeling his courage building inside of him. It was only a small, harmless joke. Trust uncle Severus to take it the wrong way.  
  
'Stop being so insolent! 250 points off Gryffindor.'  
  
'.You can't do that! We haven't even GOT 250 points and.'  
  
'.Do I look like I care?! Three detentions a week for the next month with Filch.'  
  
'.A month! Three a week?! With Filch?! Why not you?'  
  
'Because you're not wasting any more of my time! Studying all day on Sunday for your O.W.L.'s in the library.'  
  
'.What?! That's the weekend! All day? No way!'  
  
'Yes way and no going to Hogsmeade until Easter!'  
  
'Get stuffed! It was a harmless prank; I mean it only changed the colour of your clothes, nothing life threatening.'  
  
'Do not use that tone with me, young man!' Severus said pointing towards the door.  
  
'Get off your high horse!' Harry retorted sharply.  
  
'Stop being so bloody insubordinate, child! Do you want to be still be on the Gryffindor quidditch team?'  
  
'You couldn't take me off it even if you wanted to. Everyone would just see that it was because you wanted your house to win, for once,' Harry said smarmily.  
  
'Believe me I can. And you won't be on it long if you keep up your attitude,' Severus said glaring at Harry telling Harry not to mess with him anymore than he already has.  
  
'We'll see about that. Getting chucked off the Quidditch team because of one small, harmless, daft prank. It was only to get people to laugh, seen as probably half the pupils know someone who has died in the past two months. Sorry if you thought it was that bigger deal, that I should have had more respect, that clearly I don't think about the consequences of me actions, which by the way haven't had a crap affect on anyone else but me and my fellow Gryffindors, surprise, surprise, that I'm a stupid irresponsible child who needs to grow up! Well to be honest I don't think it's me that needs to grow up somehow, I'm not the one who is taking this way too far out of proportion, so when you've calmed down a bit and matured a little we'll chat again. Goodbye,' Harry finished and before Severus could say anything he walked straight out of the door which flung open by itself which was done on Harry's part, for Charms.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the Charms classroom. Everyone was reading a section in his or her textbooks so there was hardly any noise but it went deadly silent as Harry walked in.  
  
'Sorry Professor for being late but I had a small.get-together with Professor Snape that was so enthralling I couldn't tear myself away from it,' Harry said with a grin of his face. It was as big as Sirius'.  
  
'That's all right. It looked interesting so I'll let you off. Everyone is reading a passage so while everyone else is doing that, could you come up here and tell me more about this 'enthralling get-together'?' Sirius said grinning madly.  
  
'Sure thing, sir,' Harry said and walked to the front while everyone returned to their reading.  
  
'I'm so proud, Harry. It was amazing, I mean why didn't I think of that?!'  
  
'Nice to see you too. And because I'm so much more brighter than you,' Harry grinned.  
  
'Oy, I'm still you're teacher!'  
  
'It's not like you're gonna take points from Gryffindor is it? We've got enough taken off as it is. On that subject, I wanted to see if you and Remus could add them back here and there. Please?'  
  
'How many did he take?' Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
'250,' Harry groaned.  
  
'Bloody hell! Excuse my French. He didn't do anything else, did he? I'll be having words with him if he did.'  
  
'Well yeah, three detentions a week for a month with Filch,' Sirius grimaced, 'and I have to study all day every Sunday for my O.W.L.'s in the library and I can't go to Hogsmeade till Easter but I can get out of that cos' I've got dad's cloak and the Marauder's map,' Harry said with a wink.  
  
'Anyway, we kinda had a massive row or let's say he was threatening to chuck me off the Quidditch team so I blew up in his face and told him we would talk when he grew up. I walked out before he could say anything so I doubt I'll be going to potions for a while,' Harry said mischievously. He was still smiling but biting on his bottom lip.  
  
'Sirius' eyes grew wide. 'You said what to Severus?! Oh my god Harry, how the hell are you going to get out of this one?! Wish I could have been there though,' Sirius shacked his head. 'But that's not the point. Bloody hell, he's going to be livid. I think you're going to have to avoid him for a while.'  
  
'Don't worry, I will. I'll have to start going to eat in the kitchens. That's okay as long as Hermione doesn't her spew or S.P.E.W. should I say again. It was bad enough the first time.'  
  
'Well, how about you come to my rooms for dinner until he's calmed down slightly. Can't say anything for breakfast cos' you know I won't be up and at lunch you know it's always a rush for me to mark papers. Go to breakfast early before he comes. Just use the Marauder's map. I'll get you out of the detentions, well I'll try. Say I want you and on Sunday's just don't turn up. It's not like he going to sit with you all day, is it? Especially after what you said,' Sirius said and winked at Harry.  
  
'Thanks Sirius, er Professor,' Harry said and burst out giggling.  
  
'What?!' Sirius demanded playfully.  
  
'You.a professor. I didn't think it was possible. I mean, be realistic, you're hardly sensible,' said Harry.  
  
'I'm not sensible but I'm always Serious.'  
  
'Oh god, stop with the Sirius jokes,' Harry groaned.  
  
'No, now go sit down and catch up.' Harry nodded and sat down in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
'What did.' Ron started but Hermione over rode him.  
  
'Honestly, you boys have no brains at all. I can't believe you did that, Harry. We're in fifth year now, and you're a prefect. You're meant to set an example to younger students,' she lectured.  
  
'Oh come of it Hermione, it was hilarious. Did you see his face? Amazing. What did he do?' Ron said.  
  
'Too much. 250 points from Gryffindor, I'm not going to be liked.'  
  
'250! Fucking hell!' Ron shouted. Everyone went silent. Ron turned red, even his ears and he slid down his chair. Sirius was grinning at him impishly.  
  
'That's what I thought,' Sirius replied and went back to his bike magazine.  
  
'Sorry sir,' Ron replied. Hermione looked like she was going to explode.  
  
'Ronald.' Hermione started but Harry cut him off. Ron looked grateful.  
  
'Anyway, I asked Sirius to ask him and Remus to add the points back on here and there and I have three detentions a week for a month with Filch,' Ron groaned. Hermione just looked at Harry as if to say well-you-got-yourself- into-it.  
  
'Hate to say this but you were probably better with detentions with Snape,' Ron said grimacing.  
  
'Me too. Anyway, I can't go to Hogsmeade until Easter,' Harry said. Ron mouth dropped.  
  
'He can't do that! He's not your guardian; Sirius is and if Sirius says you can go, you can,' Ron said outraged. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well, I think he can but it doesn't matter cos' I have my dad's cloak and the Marauder's Map.'  
  
'You are not sneaking into Hogsmeade without permission. No, I'm not letting you. I'll tell McGonagall this time, I promise.' Hermione said told Harry.  
  
'Hermione, please. You know it wouldn't do any good cos' I have Sirius and Remus on my side,' Harry said. 'Anyway, I was wondering to ask you something Hermione. I doubt I'll be going to potions for a while,' Hermione crossed her arms and had a look on her face as if to say what-have- you-done-now. 'So I wondering whether you could just spend like half an hour after each lesson, I mean at night of course, telling how you do whatever you did that sort of thing. Don't get my homework or anything. It's just I don't want to infuriate him even more.'  
  
'What the hell did you do this time, Harry? And tell me the whole truth,' Hermione said chucking her tongue.  
  
'We just had a slight argument,' Harry grinned. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Ron's face looked ecstatic and was urging him to carry on.  
  
'What do you mean by slight?' Hermione said.  
  
'Well.you see he was threatening to chuck me of the Quidditch team so I sort of blew up and told him that we would talk when he grew up. And before he could say anything, I blew the door open with my anger and stormed out. That's why I'll be avoiding him and won't come to the great hall for a while,' Harry said.  
  
'Bloody hell, you said that?! No wonder you're avoiding him. Amazing!' Ron said in awe.  
  
'It is not amazing; it's rude and badly behaved. Harry, you are a prefect. And not just to a teacher but an elder, a family member! You should apolog.'  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'A family member?! Harry, is there something you're not telling me?'  
  
'Yes, don't scream. I was going to tell you. Just not like this. You see Snape was my dad's brother. He's my uncle. Don't scream. It's really not that bad. He's nice when you get to know him. I swear. I'll tell you all about it later, at night or something.'  
  
'You better! Bloody hell,' Ron said shaking his head and got back to working.  
  
It went silent for a while before Harry nearly jumped for joy.  
  
'I've got it. That picture Colin took, we can copy it and put it up everywhere. Herm, what's the charm for multiplying something?'  
  
'I'm not telling you! You two are not causing any more trouble,' Hermione said going back to her work. Ron looked put off but Harry didn't.  
  
'Fine then we'll ask the expert,' Harry said grinning. Harry cleared his throat. 'Professor?'  
  
'Yes, Harry,' Sirius said looking up.  
  
'We were wondering, what the charm was for multiplying an object?' Harry said still grinning.  
  
'It's prolifero. Why? I don't think you need to cause any more trouble than you already have, Harry,' Sirius said narrowing his eyes.  
  
'We'll see. Thanks. You shall have to wait and see, sir,' said Harry mischievously and went back to his work. He waited a minute then turned to Ron. 'We'll go see Colin at lunch.'  
  
***  
  
What are u waiting 4.. REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE.*PUPPY DOG LOOK* 


	12. Abandoned pranks and the Aftermath

Sorry everyone!  Long time no story!!! Can't apologize enough!  But at least it's here now, right?  : )  Well anyway, I'm sorry it's VERY late and crap – seriously, this chapter is probably not one of the best ones.  That doesn't mean don't read it though!!! Please do and review!!!

Disclaimer:  Don't own nuffin of this! Only the storyline, I guess.  Which they were though…*sigh*  Don't sue!!

Chapter 12

'Hey Colin!  Colin!' Harry shouted down the corridor.  He was surprised Colin hadn't seen him but at the same time he was relieved.

'Hey Harry,' said Colin with exuberance.  'That prank on Snape was hilarious.  Did you see his face?  The whole room went silent.  My brother…'_This was a bad idea_.

'…I heard you took a photo of Snape when he walked in and I was wondering if I could borrow it please?' Harry asked cutting Colin off before he started to ramble.

'Of course you can Harry.  Would you like it now?  I can go get it?  I'm sure Professor McGonagall can cope if I slightly late for her lesson.  My f…'

Harry cut him off again.  'No, it's okay but could I have it at lunch?'

'Certainly, Harry,' Colin said.

'Thanks Colin, godda go,' Harry said dashing off to Herbology.

***

After acquiring the photo and multiplying it 50 times giving 500 copies, Harry and Ron crept out at night under the invisibility cloak and with the Marauder's Map to stick 400 copies of the photo up around the great hall, Sirius' and Severus' offices, in Severus' classroom and generally through the whole school ensuring lots were down in the dungeons and up in the high towers where they supposed he never went.

The rest of the photo's were to put up in the Gryffindor common room and in their dormitory because they soon realised that Snape would take down the pictures so to remind themselves of the event, they were going to put them up where Snape could not get at them.

'Ow!' Harry hissed.  'Ron, stop stepping on my feet!'  They stopped so Harry could rub his foot.

'Sorry,' Ron whispered.  'How are we going to get these pictures in Snape's office?'

'He's just gone to his chambers…or, er – it looks like it.  Well he's not in his office and that's for sure.'

'It's freezing,' Ron complained.

'Do you want to be a part of this?'  Harry retorted.

'Of course I do, idiot,' Ron said rolling his eyes.  'It's just I'd hate to be in Slytherin.'

'I think we established that five years ago,' Harry said dryly.

'No, I MEANT because you have to live down here, freezing your arse off 'part from the obvious of course.  Are we nearly there yet?  Last time we were here is seemed to take minutes.'

'Yeah well, our minds were on other things, Ron.  Anyway, it's just round this corner.'

'Thank Merlin,' Ron whispered back.

Fortunately, Severus did not return to his office that night when Harry and Ron were there nor when they had gone back to their dormitory.  Harry knew he was pushing it now, but it was such too good of an opportunity to miss out on.  

Harry finally got to bed at 4:15am.  We was hardly going to have any sleep and he couldn't lay in because he needed a pass to the restricted part of the library because he wanted to become an Animagus but he wasn't going to tell Sirius that.  That was whom he was going to, to get one.  Also, it would be the perfect opportunity to see what Sirius thought of these pictures.

***

The next morning Harry woke up and got himself dressed quickly.  He went down to Sirius' office where he found Sirius was just walking to.  We waited outside until Sirius arrived looking tired and unwell.

'Hangover?'  Harry inquired, as Sirius was about to say the password not noticing Harry.

'Harry!  You scared me.  Don't do that again. _Hubba Bubba,' _he paused, 'what did you just say?  I do not have a hangover and you shouldn't talk to me like that, I'm your teacher.'

'You're my godfather,' Harry replied in a cheery tone.  'And that's why I can tell you straight down that you got yourself pissed last night.'  

'Oi,' Sirius said playfully.  'I did not!  It was just a couple of…'  Sirius trailed off when he saw his office.  'What the…Harry, what the hell did you do?'

'Look at the photo's.  I thought you'd want a reminder, being his enemy and all.  So I left some for you,' Harry said grinning.

'Oh my god, you're meant to be studying.  You've been hanging around me too often.  You're meant to be studious not…like me,' Sirius paused and grinned and his voice turned from fatherly to amazed.  'But I love it!  Hey, what did you mean you left some for me?  Where else have you put them?'

Harry's grin broadened.  'You'll have to find out yourself.'

'How many copies did you make with MY spell?'

'Technically, it's not yours Sirius but I made 500.'  Sirius mouth dropped.

'500?!  He's gonna go mad.  And you're not even out his bad books for the last stunt!'

'Oh, well.  Are you coming to the great hall for breakfast?'  Harry said.  Sirius eyes lit up.

'Hell, yeah!  Umm, food.  Come on,' forgetting all of his papers for his next class.

'From now on Harry, I think you should leave the pranks directed at your uncle alone.  I mean, look at it from his point of view – while he was at school me and your father, well we weren't THAT perfect and as you know we had a tendency to play pranks on Severus. A lot of the time.  Anyway, Remus pointed out to me while your first joke happened that he probably didn't have a very good time at school with small…'

…'small my ass,' Harry muttered while grinning.

'Oi!,' Sirius shaked his head, 'Back onto the subject, me and your father played many pranks on him and as you well know, we hated your father and I with a passion.  Remus was thinking that if you continue your shenanigans then Severus is going to then be reminded of the past, making him believe your more like your father, which isn't going to make your relationship any better and making Hogwarts feel like a nightmare to him so he'll quit his job.' Sirius paused.  He turned to Harry grinning and looking at him pointedly.

'Now, is that truly what you want?'

Harry looked to the floor and reflected.  _Was it what he wanted?  Of course not.  Okay, so he wouldn't have to put up with the detentions and lost house points, or from a family point of view, the threats or whining…but Harry still didn't want him to leave – especially not on his account._

'No,' Harry said quietly.

Sirius smiled.  'Then you better go collect all those pictures and do some serious sucking up.'

'On the job, Bob,' Harry said saluting.

'Huh?'

'Never mind.  Kids programme.  See ya,' Harry said as they departed.

'Harry thought the quickest way to get all the pictures was to use a summoning charm.  Focusing on the pictures he called them.  '_Accio Pictures.'_

After a couple of minutes of focusing, pictures started flying into his hand.  Ten minutes later when he thought he's collected them all, he ran to the Gryffindor common room and put them in his dorm bin.  'Breakfast, then some serious sucking up,' Harry said to himself.

Breakfast was a funny affair.  Usually Hermione would be reading a book but today however, she wasn't.  This made it all the harder for Harry to talk to Ron privately about the photos.  Ron, not seeing any, wanted to know where they had gone but since Hermione kept glancing in their direction listening to their conversation, it was too hard to tell Ron now.

'What are we doin' today?'  Ron asked munching on some buttered toast with Marmalade.

'Dunno, I need to go and apologise to him but apart from that…Hermione?'

'Well at least you've come to your senses.  I'm glad you're going to apologise without being told.  That's very mature,' Hermione said giving him a look of approval.

'Er…thanks, Hermione.'

'Anyway, I thought maybe we could go and see how the house-elves are getting on…'

'Oh no, you're not starting this spew stuff again,' Ron said.

'It's _S.P.E.W_!  No, I just thought Harry might like to see Dobby,' but the look on Hermione's face told Ron and Harry that wasn't the only thing she wanted to do.

'Right well, I'm gonna apologise.  Dunno, if I'll be back in time to see Dobby.  I'll drop by or meet you in the common room,' Harry said leaving the table and walking down to the dungeons.  

He knocked on Snape's office door.

'Come in,' Snape said.

Harry reluctantly opened the door and shut it slowly.  Snape didn't look up from marking so Harry waited nervously moving from one foot to the other.  

'Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say what you've come to say, Harry?'

Snape still hadn't looked up.

'I…I…,' Harry stuttered.  Snape finally looked up indifferently.  Harry took no notice and cleared his throat.  'I came to apologise,' Harry said not quite looking him in the eye.

Snape merely raised his eyebrow. 

'I..I'm sorry for what I did.  It wasn't meant to be such a big deal.  And I'm sorry for what I said.  I just thought you took it a bit out of proportion.'  Harry paused.  'Anyway, I just came to say that and you see, Sirius said to me that if I kept playing pranks then you might quit your job for reasons I don't need to explain and anyway, I don't want that to happen.  So, erm…I'll just go,' Harry said turning his back on his Uncle and reaching for the handle.

'Sit down!'  Snape barked.  Harry hastily turned around and sat.

'Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again.  Understand?' Snape said with utmost significance to him and with the _I'm-the-boss-so-you-better-agree_ voice.

'Yes,' said Harry meekly.

'And you deserved you punishment?'  Snape continued.

'Yeah well, I've been meaning to talk about that…' Harry started but stopped as he saw the glare on his Uncle's face.  'I-I think it was suitable, yes. Wouldn't wanna change it.'

'Good, because your getting it.'  Snape said finally.

Harry grabbed his courage as if it was in the air, took a deep breath and pleaded.  'You think you could change just a slight part of it?  Please?'  Harry said giving him his best puppy dog look.

'No.'

'Pleeeeeease,' his pitch of voice highering.

'No, Harry!  You shouldn't have done it if you think you can't obtain the punishment,' Severus said firmly.

'But detentions with Filch…'

'Yes, what of them?'  He narrowed his eyes.  'You're not getting out of detention.'

'I don't want to!  Well, I do; but that's not the point.  Couldn't they be with you?  Please, please, please, please, please, pl-'

'Alright, alright!  I'll see what I can do,' Severus said exasperatedly. 

'It's not that hard.  You know your own calendar,' Harry said.

'Of course I know my own calendar but it will not revolve around you.  Sunday your taking my time with me having to check you in the library and some Saturday's you'll have to be supervised so you don't go to Hogsmeade.'

'Supervised?  What if I just promise,' Harry said.

'I'm not stupid.' Snape snorted.  'I'll see what I can do and that's my final word,' Severus said looking at Harry pointedly.  Harry took the hint.

'Thank you!' Harry grinned.  'Did anyone ever tell you you're the best Uncle ever?'

'No, because you're the only nephew I have,' Snape said.

'Have I not told you?'  Harry continued.  'Well, I'm telling you know.  You're the smartest, coolest, nicest, funniest, greatest-' Harry was cut off.

'GET OUT! Before I throw you out!  I don't want to spend my day listening to your clap-trap!  Flattery will not help you get out of your detentions with Filch.  If anything, it will bring you closer.'

Harry looked slightly put out but not perturbed.  'I don't speak clap-trap, Uncle Sev.  I just speak what I think.  And I think you're the best uncle in the world whether you believe it or not.'

Snape rolled his eyes.  'Whatever Harry.  Don't you have things to do?  People to see?  That mangy mutt or the rest of the dream team?'

'Hey!  Sirius is not a 'mangy mutt'!  He's a great godfather.  And I happen to love him,' Harry said defensively.

'I never disputed that.  But I don't 'love him' so I'll call him what I like. Thank you,' Snape said with the air of finality.

'You know he at least is civil to you,' Harry said snidly.

'Would you be civil to a man who pranked you life to hell and back?'  Snape said rhetorically.  He smirked at Harry's defeated face.

'Well…no but-'

'Exactly.  But nothing.  Now run along and I shall see you tomorrow bright and early in the library,' Snape smirked. __

_Does he ever stop smirking?  Smile, Godammit!_

'Because I'm _sooo_ looking forward to that,' Harry muttered.  Not quiet enough it appeared.

'I'm sure you are.  Now I have work to do, if you don't mind,' Snape said not unkindly.

'Oh but Uncle Sev,' Harry whined, 'If I go, I'll have just have to listen to a row and S.P.E.W and go see the house elves.  Are you that busy that you can't spare me a moment?'  

'Harry, it's that I don't want tp spend time with you, it's just that I have papers to grade and so forth.'

Harry pouted.  'And there I was thinking I was you're favourite nephew.  Turns out your like the rest of them.  Humpf.'

'And what did the 'rest of them' do?'  Snape said like he was talking to a small child and not disturbed by Harry's behaviour.

'Promise us joy and then break them!'  Harry said dramatically.

'Stop being so melodramatic.  Your spending the whole day,' he carried on ignoring the groan that escaped from Harry, 'with me tomorrow.  If you are so desperate go and visit your 'charming' godfather and his pal who needs to change his eating habits soon.'

'Uncle Sev, that's mean,' Harry said disapprovingly.

'It is Severus, Sev-er-us!  And it's mean you have to call me Uncle Sev!  By the way, you do not 'reprimand' me, you are the child remember?  Learn some respect.'  He spat of 'reprimand' like it was a fly in his mouth.

Harry just grinned cheekily.  'When you learn to wash your hair,' Harry muttered very low.  Snape didn't hear it thankfully but he saw the muttering.

'What?' Snape said, eyes narrowing.

'I said I will heed your advice,' Harry said louder.

'Good,' eyes still narrowed.

'If you heed mine,' Harry muttered again but before he could comment he swifly move out of the chair and to the door.

'Catch you later, Uncle Sev master of all knowledge and superiority,' And before Snape could retort, Harry had flashed a grin and closed the door.

Snape sighed.  _I certainly got myself into trouble when I took on him.  Scary thing is…I don't think I've seen the worst of it yet._

***

How was it? Bad? Good?  Very Bad? Lol.  Tell me. Review!!! (Nicer if they were nice but hey, it's nice to get feedback…)

Baby Vader formerly known as Hermione Potter

Xxx


End file.
